Hearts of Innocence
by Orange Dash
Summary: One day, the turtles are out on a mission and Mikey sees this girl. He begins to sneak out to see her, he wants to befriend her, but is that all he really wants? What if he started to develop feelings for her? Would she feel the same way? What would happen if the Shredder found this girl? What risks then would Mikey take? What does the future hold in tow for both Mikey and Dash?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Tadaaa! Here's a brand new story!**

 **To be honest, I have no idea how this will turn out as this is the first time I've written a TMNT story where it is one of the turtles X OC. And to be more specific, Mikey X OC. Dash is the OC of myself and just to let everyone else know there will be many other OC characters too. Only I own them in this story, and not all of them are based off real people's names just for safe keeping, so I've changed names around and only a few may be real. If you want to use any of these OCs in any of your stories you must get permission from me first.**

 **All of the OCs in this story I own, except for I don't own TMNT or any of those characters.**

 **By the way, French will also be spoken in this story. I'll leave a glossary at the beginning of a chapter to help out or I'll just even make it obvious into the story in a way the readers will understand what's going on. The main language in this story will obviously be English. A few Japanese words will also be spoken too, as you know, the turtles know Japanese, and the same rules apply for the French language. That's all you need to know about the language of this story.**

* * *

 **French Glossary:**

 _ **~Au revoir= Goodbye**_

 _ **~Bon weekend= Good Weekend or have a good weekend**_

 _ **~Madame= Mrs.**_

 _ **~Aussi toi= You too**_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story! X3**

* * *

 **Dash's POV:**

I sighed in relief as the school bell rang loudly. Finally, school was over for the weekend. Reaching over my desk I shoved my binder into my backpack as I slung it over my shoulder. Before I left the door of the classroom I made sure to bid my French teacher goodbye. I had eight classes here in Roosevelt High School. Four on A days and the other four on B days. A days were my favorite as French was my last class of the day.

"Au revoir Madame Randall!" I waved at my teacher who sat at her desk. She grinned back at me, a solemn smiled plastered on her face. I was always her favorite as I always paid attention in class. Getting good grades was my top priority, and that was the reason why I took school seriously unlike like some of my classmates.

"Bon weekend!"

"Aussi toi!" I quickly responded waving before I entered the busy hallway full of students rushing out from their classes. In the corner I noticed a redheaded girl wearing a yellow shirt as she was talking to a black haired dude, he looked like a hockey player as I noticed the hockey stick.

"Hey Dash!" I swiftly turned my head noticing Grayson walking besides me. Not only did I know him, but I also had a crush on him.

"Oh, h-hey Grayson…" I stuttered feeling my cheeks warm.

"You look so pretty today," he winked at me before he had disappeared into the crowd of high school students.

I blushed fidgeting with my light caramel/brown-blond hair until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Heh, how dare that guy try to make a move on my girl?"

Rolling my eyes I playfully elbowed him in his side. "Cody…" I scowled. He removed his arm rubbing his side. Huffing I folded my arms across my chest. "And I'm not your girl."

"Sure you're not," he smirked at me.

I turned around trudging down the hallway as Cody hurriedly followed after me.

"When will you stop pestering me? You've been stalking me since Middle School had started."

"I can't help myself," he walked faster to keep up with me. "You're just so cute, there's no girl like you." He suddenly poked me in the side as I let out a squeak of surprise.

"Hey, cut that out." My eyes widened as I noticed his smug smirk. "Oh no," I shook my head. "Don't get any ideas!" I blurted.

However, it was too late as he attacked my sides tickling me as I laughed before he scooped me up bridal style.

"Hey! Not in front of everybody, put me down!" My cheeks were tinted with embarrassment as I noticed other students glancing at us.

"Don't worry, all they can see is Prince Charming carrying his dream girl."

I pouted as he continued to smirk at me until he led me outside the school finally setting me down. He wrapped both arms around me hugging me.

"And for the record, I cannot wait to see you play in your soccer game today. You rock Dash."

"Thanks," I grinned as he leaned back. I sighed as he patted my head.

"Can't wait to see the cutie play rough."

"Of course you do," I murmured.

"I'll see you later!" He pulled away waving as he walked off next to a group of boys.

"He just won't stop stalking you huh?" A feminine voice spoke out of nowhere.

I turned my head noticing my best friend leaning against the wall.

"Kaylie!" I grinned rushing up to hug her.

"I see you're still calling me by my nickname huh?"

I grinned widely. "But you like it."

"That's right," she grinned before clearing her throat. "Is Cody giving you a hard time?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "He just recently carried me bridal style across the hall."

Kaylie smirked flipping her dark brown hair. "And yet, you like Grayson."

"Sure do," I grinned before my smiled faltered. "But, I heard that he has a girlfriend."

"Hey, it's okay," Kaylie slung a supportive arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you'll find somebody else. Somebody who's special and just is the perfect one for you."

Nodding thankfully I chuckled. "Thanks bestie."

"Anytime and your welcome," she grinned before pulling away. "Well, I wish you luck on your soccer game, you play your best girl."

"Thanks, I sure will."

"Looks like I've got some work to catch up on," she jerked her finger towards the small group of students known as the clean up crew.

"Good luck with that, I'll see you later then," I bid her goodbye as I walked back home.

Once home, I immediately got started on my school work. I hurried and got my homework done first before I joined my older brother in the backyard along with his girlfriend. We were having a family barbeque in our yard.

I was so happy to see my older sister arrive with her husband and my other oldest brother to arrive with his gorgeous wife. I couldn't ask for a better brother and sister-in law. There was nothing better than spending time with family and I couldn't wait for them to watch me play in my soccer game that evening.

* * *

Hours later… Upon a rooftop...

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Raph groaned. "I just wanna whack some piñatas!"

"We're out searching for some more mutagen canisters Raph," Leo replied.

"My mutagen analyzer tracker is going crazy," Donnie mumbled. "I'm picking up traces of mutagen canisters in four distinct areas."

"Alright, here's the plan guys. We each split up and search for a mutagen canister based off an area on Donnie's radar."

The genius turtle held out the radar as the four turtle glanced down at it.

"Oooh! Can I have the one on the right near the park? Pleeeeease?" Mikey practically begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Leo sighed.

"YES!"

"Mikey, will take the one near that park. Raph, you take the one near the theatre, Donnie will take the one near April's apartment and I'll take the one at TCRI." The four turtle brothers each nodded in understanding. "Let's go ninjas." They each leapt off the rooftop heading in separate directions.

Mikey laughed as he performed a back flip over a rooftop before landing swiftly upon the empty street as he glanced ahead seeing the wide vast park. The short lush green grass was bending in the cool breeze as Mikey noticed the sunset gleaming brightly, rays of orange pink shooting across the sky. He dashed towards the park seeing a mutagen canister laying in front of an oak tree.

"Found you mutagen!" He rushed over to bending his legs to grasp the still intact mutagen canister. Muttered voices and yelling startled him as he glanced up eyes widening in terror.

Mikey quickly dove behind the oak tree peeking around to see people out ahead of him across the field. He sighed in relief as no one seemed to even notice him. The turtle stared curiously, it looked like a soccer game. People were cheering on the sidelines and others were screaming their heads off. He then noticed a bunch of girls dressed in soccer uniforms, some dressed in a pink camo style and the other team seemed to be lime-green colored being of the same style. Mikey strayed his eyes upon the scene noticing a dark brown haired dude screaming loudly.

"Go Dash! GO! GO! GO!"

"Dash?" Mikey mumbled bewildered. That was odd for a name and yet, it was unique. The freckled turtle watched a girl wearing a lime-green uniform with caramel hair pulled back in a pony tail kick the soccer ball past a few defenders and suddenly dashed with incredible speed across the field that all the other girls couldn't keep up with her. She gave the ball a big kick as the ball flew towards the goal, the goalie tried to catch it, but failed to do so as the ball bounced into the upper corner hitting the net of the goal.

A loud uproar sounded among the crowd as people cheered happily, some leaping into the air as the rest of the girls wearing the lime-green camo uniforms all rushed over to that girl.

"Whoo! Way to go Dash!"

Mikey grinned behind the oak tree with the canister of mutagen still clutched into his other hand.

 _Wow, she's such a rad girl…_

"Mikey, what are you doing out this far?" The turtle was startled out of his thoughts as he turned his head seeing his bros all standing there each with a mutagen canister clutched in their hands.

"You know that this is dangerous Mikey," Leo scolded. "What if somebody sees you out here?"

"Sorry Leo," Mikey grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Raph shook his head. "Ya really are a bonehead."

"Come on guys, let's just get out of here before anybody will see us."

"Of course Leo."

Mikey turned his head back to the soccer field sparing it once more glance. He suddenly noticed a piece of paper laying on the grass as he reached over to pick it up. By the looks of it, it was a soccer schedule and he remarked on how there was a game scheduled tomorrow evening.

"Mikey!"

The youngest immediately shoved the piece of paper into his belt as he turned around to jog after his bros towards the nearest manhole cover.

"I'm coming dudes!" He grinned as he clutched the mutagen canister tighter against his plastron. Perhaps he could find a way to sneak out tomorrow evening to watch that girl play again. After all, he felt like he wanted to know more about her.

* * *

 **Awwww, how sweet! Mikey wants to know more about Dash huh? Even love hasn't bloomed yet.**

 **How did you like this chapter? Your opinion matters, I'd like to know that you think of this.**

* * *

 **Here's just some really sweet love quotes that I found. (By the way, throughout this story I will add some love quotes in every chapter just for fun) X3**

 _ **~Words are like kisses from the start~**_

 _ **~You will forever be my always~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Out

**To Marialine: Thx, it is cute. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the start. I really did think a lot about setting up the scene.**

 **To RoseDawn89: I'm glad you like this, and of course, Leo had to spoil the moment didn't he? I hope you like this chapter! X3**

 **To ZerotheDog: Awww! That's sweet, I'm so glad you ship this already, I ship it too! ^^ MikeyXDash forever! Wow, I'm really surprised to hear that this inspired you to write your own OC story, that's just wonderful, I wish you luck on that! :)**

 **To writer: Thanks for reviewing my friend! I can't wait for you to read this. ;)**

 **To DarkBlackStar07: Awww, this makes me grin, thank you so much my friend! ^~^**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: That's so sweet of you, and also, have a great day too mon ami! :)**

* * *

 **Before I get started off with this chapter, there are two OCs in this story that don't belong to me. The OC Misty Green or Bubbly which belongs to my good friend turtlelovermikey3000 and I yes, I have permission to use her in this story. The other OC is Angela Via, which belongs to my other good friend on wattpad, Mdeaton. I have permission to use both of these OCs.**

 **I appreciate my two friends for being able to use their OCs in this story. The rest of the OCs that might come into this story will only belong to me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! And just so you know, there is girly stuff in here.**

 **ENJOY! X3**

* * *

The next day…

 **Mikey's POV:**

I groggily woke up as I made my way into the kitchen to cook my bros some breakfast. I glanced down at the soccer schedule paper that was still tucked into my belt.

Smirking I set the eggs and bacon on separate plates as I could hear my bros enter the kitchen. We all sat down to eat and I grew silent as I began to eat.

"Mikey? You okay?"

I blinked glancing at Leo with a look of confusion before grinning. "Oh yeah! I'm fine Leo!"

"You're being awfully quiet," Donnie stated the obvious.

Gulping nervously I chuckled. "I'm just thinking dudes."

"You…. thinking?" Raph had frozen midbite glancing over at me with wide emerald irises. "Is this some kind of Alternate Dimension or something?"

I found myself staring at my half eaten eggs suddenly lost into my own mind for second.

I would need to find a way to sneak out without my bros noticing…. _But how?_

I was then snapped out of my daze when I felt Leo place a hand onto my shoulder.

"Mikey?"

"What were you thinking about?" Donnie asked quizzically.

I smirked mischievously. "Pizza!" I blurted smirking as Raph slapped his face in annoyance.

Oh yeah… I was good at this, I was going to do this.

* * *

 **Dash's POV:**

I woke up stretching my arms as I lifted myself off my bed. The smell of omelets reached my nose as I grinned. I loved them, especially the way my dad makes them.

Trudging down the stairs I noticed my black cat sitting at the bottom meowing loudly.

"Hey Jewels," I grinned reaching over to scratch her behind the ears as she purred rubbing herself against my leg. I loved cats, they were like the sweetest things ever. Continuing my way into the kitchen I sat down just as my dad handed me a plate with an omelet to which I immediately dug in.

"You know, you still have chores to do sweetie," my mother had informed me once I was finished with my breakfast.

"And what's that?" I turned my head towards her as I picked up my plate bringing it over to the sink.

"You should vacuum the top level."

I heaved a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. Great…. today was Saturday, which meant chore day.

"I can do that," I grinned making my way back into the living room to the closet to grasp the large vacuum as I set it up.

Then, I went to work vacuuming the whole entire top level before I had became tired and decided to get ready for the day. The only thing I was excited about today was my soccer game and hanging out with friends.

Sitting upon couch in the family room I held my phone grinning as I texting one of my best friends.

 **Dash: Hey can you play today?**

 **Kaylie: Sorry, no apparently today, I'm going to a family reunion.**

"Awww," I pouted slumping against the couch before I texted back on my smart phone.

 **Dash: Maybe next time then?**

 **Kaylie: Yeah, sounds good. Hope you have a good day Dash. Do well on your soccer game.**

 **Dash: Sure will, thanks.**

 **Kaylie: I have to go now, I'll see you at school once the weekend is over.**

 **Dash: Okay, see ya later. You have fun at your family reunion.**

 **Kaylie: Thanks, you're so sweet. ;)**

 **Dash: :)**

Sighing I scrolled through my phone as I tried to come up with any more plans on what I should do after my soccer game for the evening. Suddenly, a brilliant idea had popped into my head. I could ask my other best friends if they wanted to have a sleep over. A sleep over with just us girls, it would be so fun!

Scrolling through my messaging I selected both Misty Green and Angela Via. Texting them, I asked them if they wanted to come over for a sleep over and of course, they had replied that they'd love to.

Squealing excitedly I clutched my phone. This was going to be a fun day after all!

* * *

Hours later….. That evening… In the Lair

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey was giggling as he laid onto his stomach in front of the TV watching Crognard, he spared a quick glance to the clock his eyes widening in horror.

The clock struck 6:50…

He glanced down at his belt reading the paper. The game today was scheduled at 7:00...

 _Oh snap!_ Mikey glanced around noticing how is bros were in the same room. Raph was reading a comic book, Leo was watching Crognard with him and Donnie was typing away onto his laptop with April seated besides him.

Mikey's gut twisted nervously as he nibbled onto his hand. How was he going to make it out of this one? Surely, his bros would notice that he was gone and they'd see him leave the lair.

"Well, you know what?" April stretched her arms behind her as she grasped the textbook besides her that she and Donnie had been recently working on, it was her homework and Donnie was always willing to help. "I should probably head back guys, I don't want to get in trouble for I still have some stuff to finish."

"Shouldn't someone walk home with you?" Donnie perked his head.

"Donnie's right," Leo turned his attention away from the TV screen. "The Foot could be on the prowl we haven't seen them for a full week."

Donnie grinned as he slowly stood setting his laptop aside. "I would be honored to take you home Ap-" He was interrupted when Mikey had suddenly leapt up in a flash and grasped April's shoulders.

"I will take you home April!"

"That's sweet Mikey, but I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey blabbered. "What if the foot clan ambush you huh? And you're not a fully trained ninja," he pointed out.

April sighed, he did have a point. "Alright, fine you may walk me home Mikey."

"And I will come as well," Donnie suggested until Mikey had pressed a hand onto his plastron.

"No," the orange masked turtle shook his head. "She doesn't need two escorts dude, one is already good enough bro!" Mikey released his hand wrapping his arm around April already guiding her out from the lair as Donnie pouted. He sulked as he immediately retreated towards the lab.

Leo and Raph gave each other a glance. "Mikey's never done that before," Leo muttered, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, he's being acting weirder than usual today."

"Yeah, and I wonder why Fearless?" Raph shrugged folding his arms across his plastron.

"Do you think that we should go after him?"

"Nah, it's Mikey, what's he gonna do?" Raph joked. "Try to sneak out without permission? That's not like him to do, and I bet he even can't."

"Yeah, you're right Raph, I'm just in over my head."

"You're always in over your head Fearless with your mother henness."

"I am not!" Leo turned his head to glare at Raph. "I'm not a motherhen!"

"Sure ya aren't," Raph smirked rolling his eyes.

Leo was about to retort another comeback when suddenly the channel switched displaying a new episode of Space Heroes. A grin split across Leo's face as he immediately sat down grinning like a dork with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

Raph groaned heavily. "That stupid Space Heroes show," he shook his head as he walked off towards his room. "That's it, I've gotta get outta here."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mikey kept talking with April trying to act like everything was normal. He brought her up to her apartment through the fire escape as she climbed in through her window.

"Thanks Mikey," she waved at him.

"No problem April," he winked at her as she rolled her eyes before softly closing her window. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, he climbed his way down before he dashed through the streets making sure to keep himself out of plain sight as he made his way over to that same park.

He grinned standing behind that same oak tree and decided to climb it settling himself upon a large branch his shell leaning against the tree trunk as he watched the game peeking his head slightly out from the tree branches. Since he was green he could camouflage well, but not so much for his orange mask, but it wasn't like anyone would spot him so easily.

He saw the same girl running across the field as she passed the ball over to her teammate.

"Go Court!" The girl had kicked the ball into the goal and Mikey noticed the way this girl, named Dash had run up to her to high five her grinning at her.

 _Wow, she's really nice…._ He grinned watching Dash score a few goals to earn a winning title for her team.

"GO DASH!"

 _She's so rad…_ Mikey couldn't help but to grin watching for an whole hour until the game had ended as the girls all high fived each other and congratulated each other.

Mikey let out a squeak as he noticed Dash walking towards his way. He popped his head past the leaves as he tried to stay as still as possible as he noticed the girl pass by the tree walking along with another girl as they both fist bumped each other before heading off their own ways.

Mikey jumped down once the coast was clear noticing the girl turning around the bend. He didn't know why, but he had to the sudden urge to follow her and he did so using his ninja stealth. He had managed to follow her to her house, and to say, it looked really nice. He was standing upon the rooftop glancing down until five minutes as passed as he noticed two cars had arrived in the driveway. Two girls came out from each car, one who hard dark caramel hair with blue-green highlights with a flower crown upon her head. The other girl had neon-blue dyed hair.

They each both walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell as Mikey leaned himself over the edge noticing that Dash girl appear wearing different clothes that was other than her soccer uniform that had seen her in. She wore skinny jeans with a pink shirt that had some foreign words on it and he didn't even know what it meant. He watched her usher the two girls inside before the door had closed.

"Hm," he sighed leaning back. He wondered what those girls were doing here. Laughter soon sounded below him as he glanced down towards the balcony noticing the door open letting in the cool air. He grinned laying down onto the rooftop as he listened to the girlish giggles and their chit chat.

Unknown to the three girls, they continued to chat from inside Dash's bedroom with the balcony door open to let in the cool air.

"Hey Misty what do you want to play?" Dash set out a few boxes of board games.

"Yeah Bubbly," Angela grinned. Bubbly was Misty's nickname. Angela was giggling as the breeze blew her neon blue hair. "I don't really care what we play."

"Me either," Misty replied grinning. "This is your sleepover Dash."

"How about this then?" Dash held out the box of Say Anything.

"I've never played that game, it sounds exciting!" Angela Via blurted squealing as Dash opened the box. The three girls each huddled closely to each other as Dash placed out the expo markers, the score sheet, the small tokens, small rounded white boards that resembled a chat box and a stack of cards. She began to explain the rules of the game.

"Okay, so…" Dash flipped a card reading it. "What's the best action move of all time?"

Both Angela and Misty began to write their answers upon their mini white boards before they showed them off to Dash. Dash nodded taking her little voting token and voted for the one that she herself would pick as she flipped it over as both of the two girls voted on what they thought Dash would pick.

Dash grinned flipping over her small voting spin showing it off. "And blue wins, whoever has the car."

"That's me!" Angela cheered.

"So, you'd be pick Avengers huh?" Misty grinned.

"Sure do," Dash grinned. "That movie rocks! Okay, it's your turn now Bubbly." The voting token was passed over to Misty as she took out a card to read just as Mikela and Dash wrote their answers upon their boards and did the same just as before. They did the same with Angela.

They continued to play for awhile until Mikela grasped a pillow from Dash's bed and threw it at Misty.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Dash smirked grasping herself a pillow as the three girls chased each other around the room smacking each other with pillows.

By that time Mikey had leapt down silently onto the balcony making sure that he stayed in the shadows and behind the wall instead of directly in front of the open door as he watched. He wanted so badly to join the pillow fight, but he remembered Leo's words.

 **We are ninjas and we must stay hidden in the shadows….**

He had continued to watch from his distance as the girls had finally settled down giggling as they each plopped onto Dash's wide bed.

"You know what we should talk about?" Angela grinned dangling her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hm?" Dash turned her head along with Misty.

"Hot and cute boys," Angela squealed as she blushed. "Oooh! I love Jackson from Hannah Montana he's such a hottie, and even Spiderman!" She let out a squeal flopping over on the bed.

"I agree, Spiderman is hot," Dash nodded.

"You know who else is hot?" Misty grinned. "Thor."

Dash snickered. "You think he's hot because of his muscles don't you Bubbly?"

Misty turned her head grasping a pillow to playfully throw it into Dash's face who giggled as she pretended to fall against the bed.

"Though, you are right about that Dash. I love muscular guys."

Dash sighed staring at her ceiling dreamily. "You know who I think is hot? Spiderman and of course, Captain America. Eeeeee!" The three girls all huddled together squealing as they dove into the many pillows that covered the bed.

"You know what else we should talk about? We should also talk about what we like in guys."

"What a great idea Bubbly," Dash turned her head towards Misty.

"Can I go first?" Angela's eyes practically sparkled. Both Dash and Misty chuckled.

"Of course, go ahead Angela."

"The thing that I'd like in a guy is that they're always happy, cool, awesome, they love playing games, hanging out and they're loving, plus their cute and hot."

"Me too," Misty added. "I would like a guy with brown eyes, is muscular and has hair like Thor. Although I don't really care about looks, I care more about manners, he has to be polite, smart and intelligent, a gentleman who's outgoing and loves being himself."

The two girls turned their heads towards Dash.

"What about you Dashie?"

"Those are all great ideas," she beamed. "I do like cute guys, but I agree with both of you. I would like a happy guy, who's sweet, loving and caring and fun, that also likes to party and is funny. I would like a guy who loves being himself and besides," Dash flipped her blond-caramel hair. "I've always adored blue eyes."

Mikey shifted slightly in the shadows, that sure was odd listening to girls talking about cute and hot guys. After all, he never heard that in his entire life. And just the way the girls described their type of guys, it sounded like him, especially the way the Dash girl had described it. Something seemed to bloom in his plastron as he watched the girls talking with each other.

Mikey's heart started to pound as he noticed how Dash glance towards the open balcony door towards where he was hiding in the shadows.

"We should look at the stars besties," Dash suggested as the two girls nodded their heads.

Mikey gulped as he noticed the three girls walking towards the balcony. He knew he had to get out of here before they would see him. He flipped over the railing of the balcony quickly climbing down until he landed softly upon the ground down below as he glanced up seeing the three girls leaning against the railing as they stared up at the stars up above them.

"This is nice," one of them had commented.

Mikey sighed, he should get going back after all, he had been out for a long time and his bros were probably wondering why in the world it took so long for him to walk April home. He dashed across the shadows towards the nearest manhole cover. His only hope was to get back before his bros could see him and to come up with a explanation if he needed, he would need a good excuse.

That's what he did as he closed the manhole cover entering the sewers as he quickly made his way back to the lair. He liked seeing that Dash girl, and perhaps he'd do it again.

* * *

 **Awww, that just so sweet! I find if kind of funny how Mikey was eavesdropping upon the girls in their sleep over party, that was funny.**

 **What did you think of this? Any favorite parts? I would love to hear from my fellow readers! X3**

 **~It's love at first sight~**

 **~Happiness is love~**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**To Marialine: Thx! :)**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: I'm glad you thought it was the best, I loved it so much too. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yeah, that was one of my favorite parts too. X3**

 **To ZerotheDog: I will totally take your advice. XD I totally can't wait either for the part when they meet! ^^**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, that was really smart of Mikey to sneak out, and let's just say he'll be smart again. Yupp, Dash totally described Mikey, that was so cute! :3 Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **To Morgan: Thank you, that really means a lot. I'm so glad you had reviewed my friend! X3**

* * *

 **French Glossary:**

 _ **~Tres bien= Very well**_

 _ **~Bonne journée= Good day**_

 _ **~J'aime ta chemise= I like your shirt**_

 _ **~Merci=Thank you**_

 _ **~De Rien= Your welcome**_

 _ **~J'espère que les deux d'entre vous ont une bonne journée= Hope the two of you have a good day**_

 _ **~Vous aussi= You too**_

 _ **~Nous avons besoin de traîner quelque temps= We need to hang out sometime**_

 _ **~À plus tard= See you later**_

* * *

 **And btw, there are some actual French songs that are in here. I did not make them up, they don't belong to me. But, these were actual songs that were sang in my French class long ago. Especially, the Parisian Sky or Sous Le Ciel De Paris. Since I figured it would take so long to write the English translation, you can just look up on my profile for the English words of this song as it is in this chapter.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! X3**

* * *

Two days later….

 **Dash's POV:**

It was Monday and of course, school had started again. It was a good day as I talked with Kaylie in the morning and at lunchtime with my other friends. My French class was what I was most excited for. For Misty and Angela were in the same class.

We sat next to each other talking to each other in French during our group activities. Madame Randall then made us sing French songs. Like Et Si for an example, even La Vie En Rose, A La Volonté Du Peuple, and also Sous Le Ciel De Paris. Or in other words, Sous Le Ciel De Paris in the English form would be Under the Parisian Sky.

It was such a wonderful song. Me, Misty, and Angela had to stand up in front of the class to sing it together.

"Sous le ciel de Paris

s'envole une chanson,

elle est née d'aujourd'hui

dans le coeur d'un garçon,

sous le ciel de paris marchent

des amoureux leur bonheur se construit

sur un air fait pour eux.

Sous le Pont de Bercy,

un philosophe assis deux musicians

quelques baduads puis les gens par milliers

sous le ciel de paris

jusqu'au soir vont chanter

l'hymne d'un people

épris de sa vieille cite.

Près de Notre Dame parfois couve un drame

oui mais à Paname

tout peut s'arranger

quelques rayons

du ciel d'été

l'accordéon

d'un marinier

l'espoir fleurit

au ciel de Paris.

Et le ciel de Paris

a son secret pour lui

depuis vingt siécles il est épris

de notre il Saint Louis

quand elle lui sourit

il met son habit bleu

quand il pleut sur paris

c'est qu'il est malheureux

quand il est trop jaloux

de ses millions d'amants

il fait gronder sur nous

son tonnerr' éclatant

mais le ciel de paris

n'est pas longtemps cruel

pour se fair' pardonner….. il offer un arc en ciel!"

Everyone cheered as they clapped as Madame Randall had nodded her head.

"Tres bien! Super!"

Just then, the bell had rang after we finished up with everyone presenting their songs.

"Au revoir Madame Randall! Bonne journée!" I waved my French teacher goodbye as I glanced at Angela besides me and Bubbly as were ready to exit the classroom.

"J'aime ta chemise Angela," I complemented.

"Merci Dash," she grinned at me.

"De rien Angela. J'espère que les deux d'entre vous ont une bonne journée!" I told them as I entered the hallway.

"Vous aussi Dash!" Bubbly nodded.

"Nous avons besoin de traîner quelque temps."

The two both nodded. "Oui, of course Dash," Misty grinned.

"À plus tard!" Angela grinned. The two both gave me a hug before they disappeared odwn the hallway.

I saw Cody walking towards me until a girl had grasped his arm. I couldn't help but to smirk at that. Maybe that girl would keep him busy enough to give me an opportunity to get out of here before he could even embarrass me. I noticed him scowling trying his move his way through the crowd but, fortunately a group of girls had surrounded him by the by the time I had made myself exit the school building.

As usual, Kaylie was out there waiting for me. She grinned glancing at the entrance doors through the glass. "Looks like you were lucky today. You should thank those girls sometime for saving your life."

I lauged fixing my backpack strap over my shoulder. "Yes, I'll definietly thank them for saving my life." We both walked hom together and I even noticed Grayson's car behind us. It was a Convertible car with the roof being off. Me and Kaylie both stopped as he pulled up next to us.

"You girls need a ride?" He smirked taking off his sunglasses. I gulped not knowing what to say until Kaylie had grasped my arm.

"Of course we'd love a ride home!" She pulled me towards the car as we both climbed in. The car sped down the road as me and Kaylie's hair was blowing in the winde. Grayson had dropped Kaylie off first before had dropped me off at my house.

I pulled myself out glancing back at him.

"You can always get a ride Dash," he winked at me as I blushed as he put his sunglasses back on before his car had sped away. I grinned entering my house as my mom asked me how my day was. I told it had been great as I went up into my room to sit in my desk to finish off my pile of homework. The only thing left tonight was soccer practice and hanging out with friends.

Hours later… In the Lair.

Mikey was playing video games until he sighed grasping that one piece of paper in his belt. It showed all the other games that were scheleduled and Mikey couldn't help but to wonder, maybe he should drop by her house tonight?

After all, he had followed Dash to her home and he had great photographic memory, he'd be able to find it again. The only thing was, he'd have ot sneak out again. He glanceda round the living room noticing Raph punching his punching bag. He would have to sneak out when his bros weren't around. Blinking, he noticed Raph glance at him as Mikey's eyes widened turning himself away immediately as he shoved the paper into his belt. He turned back to his video game feeling his heart pound nervously.

Hopefully Raph wouldn't notice anyting and he didn't seem to as he went back to punching the shell out of his punching bag. Mikey sagged his shoulders in relief. he smirked as a sudden thought occured to him, he had the perfect plan to sneak out tonight. He'd sneak out when his bros go off to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

 **Dash's POV:**

Soccer practice was great and by the time I had returned hom I had quickly changed and clean myself up before I went off to Angela's house along with Misty to watch a movie. We stayed up really late, practically 'til midnight and that's when I decided to walk myself home. I knew it was dumb to walk alone, but for some reason I just felt like doing so.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

It was past midnight and my bros had gone off to hed and I was watchign cartoons keeping the volume down low. Seeing this an an opportunity to sneak out I turned off the TV and headed towards my room to close the door to make my bros thing that I had gone to bed. Smirking mischievously I tiptoed quietly out from the lair. I traveled through the sewers and up above into the shadows of the city.

* * *

 **Dash's POV:**

I was just on my way home when three men appeared in an alleyway stalking towards me. I took a step back as I recognized them. It was the Purple Dragons and I had heard about that gang before.

 _Aw snap!_

I glanced around finding myself in China Town. I sholudn't have walked home this way.

"Give us your money girl," the De Facto leader, known as Fong was standing directly in front of me.

"I don't have any money," I responded. Gasping suddenly as one of the men grasped my arm I swung my leg kicking him directly in the face as he howled clutching his face.

"That's it girl…" The rest of the men snarled as I narrowed my eyes. Tsoi snapped his fingers as I noticed another figure step out from the shadows. It was a ninja dressed in black.

"Our true leader may not be here at the moment, but at least we got some reinforcements," Fong sneered.

Bracing my feet, I decided to dash away. They were chasing after me, however, none of them could keep up with me as they could not beat my speed. I chuckled turning my head towards the men only for my eyes widene in fear as I screamed as the black ninja thew a kunai as it soared towards me.

I had managed to dodge it, however, the blade penetrated the shoulder blade of my shirt as it pinned me against the wall behind my back. Gasping, I jerked out the blade from the wall as it landed against the concrete with a loud clank.

Lifting my head up I saw that black ninja holdign another blade directly above me. I let out a scream as the ninja brought his hand down only for a chain to wrap itself around the blade. I gasped in shocked as the ninja went rigid glancing down at the chain wrapped around the curved blade.

The chain jerked away the blade as the next thing I knew there was a nun-chuck or something with a blade that was stabbed directly into the ninja's head. I grimaced until I realized that the ninja's head wasn't bleeding.

There were purple sparks spazzing out from the head as the body twitched. The chain pulled back forcing the ninja away as it was slammed against the wall. Astonished and utterly shocked I glanced at the ninja finding its limbs dettached and not only that, that's when I came to the conclusion that it wasn't real, it was some sort of robot.

"It's him! It's that freak!"

Turning my head I noticed the Purple Draongs running away in fear. Something touched my shoulder softly, it felt like some sort of hand.

"Are you okay dudette?"

I turned my head my eyes widening in shock it was like nothing I had ever seen before. A lime-green humanoid turtle with an orange mask and baby blue eyes. There was no mistaking it, it was real and I could also tell just by the way he was touching my shoulder.

I couldn't even mutter a word as I stared at him, my mouth open in shock.

* * *

 **How did you like this? I hoped you enjoyed it. Looks like Mikey had saved Dash. X3**

 _ **~You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day~**_

 _ **~Have an open-minded heart~**_

 _ **~Love at first sight~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sprouting Love

**To Marialine:** **Thx! :)**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Thank you! Glad it's beautiful. ^^**

 **To mariantikagirl:** **Glad to hear that. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: ****They sure do! Personally, this chapter will be more interesting.**

 **To RoseDawn89:** **Thanks! Thx for reviewing! ;)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yupp, you never know with some people, for they can have a completely reaction. Unfortunately there is no screaming. And thxs! :3**

 **To Writer:** **Aww that's so sweet, thank you! ^^**

 **To weallfindlove:** **You'll find out about her reaction. :) And you shall in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Enjoy readin' this chapter! Love will start to sprout. :)**

* * *

 **Dash's POV:**

The turtle must've noticed my flabbergasted expression for he withdrew his arm dropping it by his side as he took a step back.

I blinked my mouth opening as I was just barely able to mutter a few words.

"W-what…. what are you?" I rasped.

"A mutant turtle," he replied. "The name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mikey," I nodded.

"And you Dash."

My eyes widened immediately. "What? How do you know my….?"

The turtle grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I… erm… well… I've seen you around lately, especially when you play soccer and people always seem to scream your name dudette."

"Oh... heh, I get what you mean a lot of people do like me. Well, thank you for saving me," I grinned. "I really owe ya one."

"No problemo dudette."

I nodded dusting myself as I turned around.

"Wait dudette!" I turned my head towards him noticing him rubbing his head and I could've sworn his cheeks were turning pink, if that was even possible? "Do you want me to walk you home? I mean just in case you don't get attacked again?"

I could clearly see his point after all, he had saved me so why not?

"Sure."

"Alright!" He grinned widely trudging up 'til he was walking besides me. "You know, you're really good at soccer."

"Oh thanks," I muttered. I had no idea what to say, was this guy stalking me? He said he had been watching me play soccer and I hadn't seen him anywhere. Well, I was pretty sure other people would freak out seeing a giant humanoid turtle, so maybe that was why? I then noticed how he was grinning at me. "What?"

"You're really fast dudette."

"Oh yes I am, that's just a special advantage that I have I guess," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sounds like me, my bros can't keep up with me."

"Your bros?" I glanced at him feeling the midnight breeze against my face as we continued to walk. This guy was acting so… open.

"Yeah, my bros."

"And are they turtle… mutants like you?" I questioned.

"Mmmh," Mikey nodded. "We're actually ninja turtles."

"What?" I muttered in shock blinking. "You're joking right?"

"No," he shook his head. "We are ninjas."

"Woah…" I was completely astonished. "Amazing! Would you tell me more?" I grinned widely.

"Yeah, you see I have three older brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello and then there's me, the youngest."

"Cool, I'm the youngest too," I found myself intrigued into the conversation.

"But you can call them Leo, Raph and Donnie. We all wear bandanas," he pointed the orange mask upon his face. "Leo has blue, Raph's red and Donnie has purple. We all have ninja weapons, Leo has katana blades, Raph has sais, Donnie has a bo staff and I have nun-chucks."

"Wow, amazing."

"It's awesome dudette. Me and my bros are on a ninja team. Leo is the leader, Raph is the muscle or the tough guy. Donnie is the smart dude who's does machines and is great with computers and then there's me…. the goofball…. I'm…. not exactly sure... what I do…."

I blinked noticing how his mood and expression had changed at that last part as he glanced away avoiding eye contact.

"Well," I touched his arm softly. "I bet you're great and wonderful after all, you did save my life."

He turned his head towards me and I grinned noticing a smile reappear on his face. I had to admit that he did look better with that happy grin of his. It made his baby blue eyes sparkle and it brought out more of the freckles upon his cheeks.

"Yeah I did!"

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm the youngest in my family too. I have three older siblings just like you except for I have two brothers and one sister. The oldest and second oldest are married. My brother and my sister. Sometimes people mistake me for my sister since we look so alike, yet we are far apart in age. My other brother has a girlfriend and she's really nice too." I felt myself rambling. I didn't know why, but for some reason I was being so open with his guy. "I also have a pet cat…"

"Wait, hold up you have a cat?" His eyes were wide as saucers.

"Yeah I do."

"Awesome I love cats!" His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh? Another cat lover I see?"

He nodded. "I have a cat too, except she's made out of ice cream, a mutant cat."

"Out of ice cream?" I gave him a suspicious and odd glance. I found that really hard to believe for some reason.

"Maybe I should show you sometime dudette?"

I nodded finding myself standing directly in front of my house. I finally made it! "Well, thanks for everything Mikey." I grinned at him as I walked up to the front porch steps towards the front door.

"Wait dudette! Can I… take you to your room?"

"Huh? What?" I swiftly turned my head to regard him. "But I can…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Mikey took out his nun-chuck prodding out the blade as he threw his nun-chuck with the kusarigama chain up into the air getting the blade caught along the balcony railing. I blinked stunned as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hold on tight dudette." With that he suddenly swung with his nun-chuck/kusarigama chain as I yelped throwing my arms around him tightly.

He swung up through the air landing upon the balcony releasing his kusarigama chain as he shoved his nun-chuck into his belt. I blinked in shock with my arms still wrapped around him tightly.

"We're here Dash."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I released him standing upon the balcony as I found myself twisting a stand of my hair.

Wow…. this guy, he was full of surprises. I mean I could've just gone through the front door but he decided to just swing me up to the balcony to my room.

"Thank you for everything Mikey." He nodded as I walked up to the balcony door opening it up. A sudden realization hit me with such force. "Wait!" I swiftly turned around noticing the turtle mutant perched upon the railing ready to leap off and to perhaps disappear into the night to not be seen again and for some odd reason I felt like… like I wanted to see him again.

His baby blue eyes curiously stared back at me as I cleared my throat loudly.

"Will I… ever you see you again?"

A grin split across his face. "You know it!"

"Um…so do you want to meet here again… tomorrow? At midnight?"

"Ya got it dudette," he suddenly winked at me. An odd feeling came over me, like butterflies fluttering in my gut. Not to mention my cheeks started to feel warmer than usual.

"O-okay… I'll see you later then."

"See ya dudette." He nodded his head before he leapt off the railing of the balcony as I watched him disappear into the shadows of the night.

This all had to be a dream right? But I doubted it was a dream something told me this was indeed real. And I just told this guy to meet me again tomorrow at midnight. I had no idea what was wrong with me, why did I feel butterflies in my stomach when he winked at me? Why did my cheeks feel warm?

I entered my room closing the balcony door as I got myself ready for bed before I yelled downstairs to my parents that I was home. I couldn't tell them what happened tonight, they'd just freak out and I didn't want them to worry about me.

Once in my cozy pajamas I plopped myself onto my bed burying myself into the many pillows.

Why in the world did I feel butterflies when he winked at me? And my cheeks felt warm... like I was blushing. That had never happened before... but I couldn't help myself but to think… Was I starting to like Mikey? Was I falling for the orange masked turtle mutant?

I groaned rubbing my face tiredly.

What was wrong with me? Me falling for that turtle mutant? He wasn't a human, well he didn't look exactly like a human in that sense. I doubted he even felt the same way towards me… I mean… A turtle mutant and a human couldn't be together, neither have feelings for each other.

I sighed closing my eyes. Well, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day that's for sure. Of course, I still had school, but I'd see Mikey again…. at midnight.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

I had managed to get back to the lair and to sneak back into my room with such ninja stealth. Taking off my gear I crawled into my bed sighing happily.

Today was a good day, I saw Dash again and even saved her life and was going to see her again. And not only that, she asked to see me again. I closed my eyes grinning widely. I sure was the luckiest turtle in the world!

* * *

 **Tada! There ya have it! Looks like love is slowly starting to sprout huh?**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Feedback, reviews and comments please. :)**

 ** _~Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control~_ (Totally goes well with this story don't ya think? :3 **

**_~Life is the flower for which love is the honey_ ~**

 _ **~Sometimes you meet a person and you just click, you're comfortable with them, like you've known them your whole life, and you don't have to pretend to be anything at all~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Go with the Flow

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Aww thank you! I love this so much too! X)**

 **To Marialine: Awww indeed!**

 **To Wolfangel33: Totally. :)**

 **To twilight-sweden: You're so right about that.**

 **To weallfindlove: No problem. ^^ That's just how I roll.**

 **To mariantikagirl: You're so welcome! Thanks, you have an awesome day too. ;)**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: That's a good idea, I've been thinking along the lines of that before. However, Shredder isn't going to be the only big thing happening in this story. I've got some ideas for upcoming drama... and you better be prepared for it. For Shredder won't be the only enemy in this story, well obviously the Shredder is the enemy, but I'm planning to kind of use someone else to add into the mix to make things more intense and you'll just have find what it shall be when it comes. If you really read this closely you might catch it perhaps, a hint of foreshadowing... I'm glad you love this story! And I ain't stopping myself from writing some more. X)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thanks! I always think this story is cute. :)**

* * *

 **It sure has been such a long while hasn't it? Well, I'm back now everybody and I'm not gonna stop this story anytime soon. I plan to continue on! And I shall do so!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

 **Dash's POV:**

The day at school was the same usual. I'm always a good student who was always focused, paying attention and being on task, however, for some reason today I couldn't get a certain thought out from my head. I was going to meet Mikey again and I clearly had no idea what to expect. It was a good thing that the teacher hadn't called on me for I wasn't paying any attention at all. This went the same for the other classes and the rest of the school day. Apparently I saw Cody again and this time he noticed my behavior.

"You really seem to be out of it today," he mentioned walking besides me down the hall as the school bell rang. Students were rushing out from the classes storming down the hallways.

"Just had something on my mind."

"And that's that exactly?" He gave a sly grin.

"It's nothing really."

"Of course it is," he grasped my arm stopping me in my tracks. "You're never like this, I know you."

"And it's none of your business," I retorted.

"It is my business."

"Says who?" I quirked an eye brow at him.

"Me," he grinned cheekily at me.

"Oh no," I shook my head in denial. "I ain't telling ya anything and besides you wouldn't understand."

"If you're not going to talk, then I'd have to force it out of you."

"I'd really like to see you try," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I'll do it, I'll find a way," he winked at me nudging my arm. "So long Dash!" With that he let me go heading in the other direction. I gave a sigh of relief as I met my two friends outside. Both Misty and Angela.

"How was your day Dash?" Misty asked as we all walked alongside each other.

I only shrugged in response. "It has been a weird day to be honest really. I couldn't focus at all in my classes."

"That doesn't sound like you," Angela glanced at me worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

I let out a heavy sigh debating whether I should tell my best friends about this. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Of course," Misty replied grinning at me.

"And you both promise you won't share with anyone? Nobody do you understand?"

"If it's that serious, then yes."

"Do our pinky sware that's only between us," I added.

The two nodded their heads in approval both repeating the same saying. "I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Nodding my head as I was seemingly satisfied I furtively glanced around making sure that no one was around before I leaned in to whisper to my friends.

"I met someone last night, this guy…" Both girls emitted a soft gasp of shock.

"You met this guy?"

"Was he cute?" I could feel my cheeks flare at that. "What did he look like?"

I cleared my throat rubbing the back of my neck. This may be harder than expected. "Well, there's something you need to know… He's not techniquely human in the traditional sense."

"What?"

"That makes no sense." They both had perplexed expressions tilting their heads.

"I know I know," I sighed. "Allow me to explain. This guy I met, he's a mutant turtle." I stopped to regard to their reaction seeing their shocked expressions.

"Mutant turtle?"

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Uh… that's…."

"But, it's true though," I interrupted. "Look you don't have to believe me…"

"No, we do believe you," Misty placed hand upon my shoulder.

"Yeah," Angela added.

"You do….?" I blinked utterly perplexed.

"Yeah, there's always been legends about mutants. It's possible that they do exist, at least I believe they do. We just don't really see them," Misty explained in full depth.

"And you say this mutant was a turtle?" Angela questioned.

"Yes, like a humanoid turtle. He was human sized and could talk and act like a human, but he looked like a turtle."

"Wow," Angela grinned widely. "I really want to meet this guy."

"He is coming back to see me at midnight."

"What? No way!"

I grinned at them as a suddenly thought occurred into my mind. "You know since we don't have school tomorrow you guys can come over to see him actually."

"Really?" Misty gave me a hopeful expression.

"Of course you can."

"Woah, this is going to be so epic!" Angela let out a squeal. I chuckled seeing both her and Misty's excited expressions. This sure was going to be fun.

* * *

HOURS LATER….

I was ou ton my balcony glancing up at the night sky seeing the stars twinkle. My two friends were inside my room.

"It's already midnight," I could hear Misty mutter as the balcony door was open.

Heaving a sigh I leaned against the balcony railing. Is he actually not coming?

"Hey dudette." A familiar face suddenly appeared in front of mine. I let out a startled shriek immediately stepping back. He was hanging upside down from his kusarigama chain.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you." He dropped down standing upon the balcony.

I placed a hand onto my chest trying to steady my rapidly beating heart. "It's okay."

"Holy cow!"

"That's the turtle mutant!?" I grinned when Mikey glanced at the open balcony door seeing my two friends standing there. I expected him to greet them, however, instead he let out a shriek diving into the shadows of the balcony. I instantly frowned at that stepping towards him.

"Hey, it's okay. They're only my friends."

"Your friends?" Was his reply from among the shadows.

"Yeah, they won't hurt you."

He cleared his throat loudly as if he was nervous somehow. "Sorry, I'm just not used to being seen by humans really."

"Oh…." Realization had dawned upon me. "Cause you're a mutant?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, it's okay. They won't care what you look like, they won't tell anyone and besides I trust them. I really don't care what you look like either." I extended my hand towards him.

He stood there for a moment before taking my hand as I guided him into my room.

"Guys meet Mikey," I gestured to the turtle who stood there looking a bit nervous. "Mikey, meet Misty and Angela." I nudged my head towards both of them.

"Woah!" Angel rushed up to Mikey who immediately tensed up. Her blue hair swiftly flew to the side as she glanced around him.

"He really is a mutant turtle, this is so cool!"

I could tell that Mikey looked bit uncomfortable as both Angela Misty were looking at him with such fascination and even toughing him in the process.

"Um… guys, Mikey is not used to people touching him or anything."

"Oh, sorry," Misty apologetically mumbled taking a further step back. "I just never seen anything like him before."

"And why do you have nun-chucks?" Angela reached over to poke the said weapon that was sticking out on the sides of Mikey's belt.

"That's because I'm a ninja," the turtle gruffly replied.

"What?" Angela demanded. "No way! You should show us some moves!"

I chuckled softly watching my friends getting very excited. Mikey grinned pulling out his nun-chucks.

"Sure, why not?" He spun his chucks performing a back flip as he performed some really awesome ninja moves. "Yeah boi!" Both Misty and Angel squealed loudly like overdramatic fangirls, but I noticed Mikey glance at him smirking widely as I felt myself blush twisting my foot nervously.

We spent the rest of the time in my room having a pillow fight and yet, Mikey didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be having too as well. I swung my pillow around giggling loudly, that was until I had slipped on a pillow that laid upon the floor.

Grunting loudly I slammed into someone knocking them over in the process along with myself as we crashed to the floor. Glancing down my eyes widened in horror as my body suddenly felt like it was burning with sparks. My heart began to relentlessly pound as I stared down at Mikey who was underneath me. His baby blue eyes stared back at up me as I felt my face heat up embarrassment flooding through my face.

"Erm… sorry…" I immediately got off him rubbing offering him a hand to help him back up.

"It's okay dudette," he grinned cheekily in return. An all too familiar sound echoed faintly. The sound of the garage door opening and that only meant one thing. My parents were finally home from being out so long.

"Oh no! My parents are back!" I gasped sharply. Mikey's eyes widened as I gently pushed him towards the balcony. "Hurry! You have to go! They can't see you here!" He nodded his head in understanding before he caught me off guard as he wrapped his arms around him hugging me. My face burned as I felt it being pressed against his shoulder.

"See ya later dudette." With that he released me leaping out into the balcony where he disappeared from sight.

"Wow! Just wow!"

Turning my head I noticed my two friends snickering.

"I never knew you could make a move by falling on him."

"Stop that!" I playfully snapped feeling embarrassment flood through me. "It was an accident!"

"Suuuure," Angela drawled smirking at me with her hands on her hips. "I think you like this dude."

"But, that's wrong! I'm not supposed to like to him, he's a mutant turtle he's not human."

"So?" Misty shrugged. "Just because he's not exactly human doesn't mean that you don't have to like him."

"Yeah, just follow your heart," Angela added wrapping her arm around me like the way best friends would always do. "Love can come in many forms."

I sighed rubbing the side of my face in exaggeration. "But, how do I know that he likes me back?" I questioned.

"Just go with the flow."

"Watch how he acts around you."

"Hey girls," another voice interrupted as I jumped slightly as my bedroom door opened revealing my mother who stood there.

"Oh hey mom."

"Isn't it super late?" She glanced at the other two girls. "You two should probably head home."

"Yeah, you're right it is late," Angela nodded her head.

"We should go now," Misty added.

I followed my friends downstairs to the front door as I waved them goodbye.

"See ya later!"

"Au revoir!" Misty called back waving back as I grinned.

"Bonne journée!" With that, I closed the front door as I headed back upstairs to get ready for bed.

That was so fun! I couldn't wait to hang out with Mikey again. He was like my new secret best friend now, only I knew that he was probably just more than that.

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Sneaking back into the lair I let out a sighed of relief not seeing any of my bros.

Man…. that was awesome! I got to meet Dash's friends! I just hoped that they wouldn't say anything about me. I bet they would keep their word cause Dash didn't seem to expose me to anyone else and she trusted her friends so….

I felt myself blushing as I recalled the moment when Dash fell on me. That sure was surprising and I wasn't expecting that to happen. Apparently not ever, and for some odd reason I somehow liked it. Smirking I found myself standing in front of my bedroom door as I reached for the handle.

"And where exactly have you been?" I hand instantly froze upon the door handle as I turned my head to see none other than Leo standing there with a stern expression on his face and his arms were folded across his plastron. I knew that look too well and he just caught me!

 _Oh shell!_

"Uh…. no where?"

Leo's eyes narrowed at that as I could feel my heart skyrocketing. I needed to do something to get out of this… Anything!

"Uh… you know what? I'm so tired dude I'm going to bed now." I entered my room quickly shutting the door behind me before Leo could even follow as I sagged with such overwhelming relief.

Whew! That sure was a close one…. I really needed to be careful next time. I can't let him get more suspicious about me than he already is now…. I'll just have to act like everything is cool.

With that, I dived into my bed as I closed my eyes thinking about Dash as I couldn't help to grin to myself. Then I feel asleep into a deep sleep making myself comfortable.

It had a been such a great day…

* * *

 **There ya go! That sure was so fun to write! ^^ Any thoughts?**

 _ **~Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own~**_

 _ **~The good life is one inspired by love and guided by knowledge~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Interference

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yep, they sure did! Glad you liked it. :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: They sure are, and I love it! ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Thanks for that suggestion, such a splendid idea. I do plan of doing a battle scene similar to that, but yeah thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this! :)**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: That's so great to hear. :) You MLP? So do I! Leo sure is getting suspicious and he will be even more so. Of course, you got that right, good job! **

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, and personally in my opinion this is one of my favorite chapters. The reason being, because you can sense some upcoming drama and this chapter is just also entertaining. Read on fellas! :3**

* * *

 **Mikey's POV:**

Getting up to make breakfast as I usually did, I hummed as my bros entered the kitchen. Raph and Donnie were acting normal as they can as usual, except for Leo. I could feel his eyes on me as I set out the plates of scrambled eggs. Of course, this was Leo I was talking about nothing could get past him, I should've figured that out by now.

"So, what were you doing out last night?" I froze mid-bite, lowering my forkful of scrambled eggs. Both Donnie and Raph glanced at Leo with confused expressions before their eyes fell upon me. It felt really unnerving, I knew that if I told them I went out to see a girl I would be forbidden from seeing her again and if they told Master Splinter I would be grounded and stuck here forever. I didn't want that, no way, I wanted to see Dash and they just wouldn't understand if I told them.

"I just went out for a midnight walk," I replied without any hesitation keeping it cool.

 _Good job Mikester…. Way tot keep it cool dude…_

Raph and Donnie glanced at Leo who let out a sigh.

"And why did you want to go for a walk at such a late hour?" I had to quickly come up with a quick come back to lower my bros' suspicions.

"I just wanted to, it felt nice outside. I wanted to get away for a moment." Leo's eyes narrowed as I could feel a bead of sweat drop on the back of my neck. Hopefully he didn't see through my lie, after all, I was a terrible liar.

"Then next time, make sure you inform one of us," Leo said sternly as I nodded my head.

"Of course, dude." I went back to plop the rest of my scrambled eggs into my mouth. "That I can do, Leo." I just had to wait until again…. Hopefully without any worries this time.

* * *

Meanwhile… **Dash's POV:**

During lunch at school, Misty, Angela and I sat together giggling as we contributed into a conversation.

"I'll admit, you and Mikey look cute together," Misty giggled.

"Hey!" I could feel myself blush as I shoved her playfully in the arm.

"Admit it, you like him don't you?" Angela smirked raising her eyebrows. "You can't deny it."

I let out a dreamy sigh. "Yeah, he's so sweet… I can't stop thinking about him…"

"What's this guy you can't stop thinking about?" I froze as an arm slung around my shoulders. "It's me isn't it?"

"No," I scowled pushing Cody away. "It never was you."

"ACK! My heart!" Cody feigned pain clutching his chest as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you have your group of friends to be with?" I asked pointing to the large group of guys who were waving at Cody trying to get his attention. "I think they want to talk to you." I pushed Cody slightly forward before turning around directing my attention back to my friends.

Misty and Angela leaned over closely to whisper softly. "Are you going to see him again?"

"You are right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm expecting to see him again, maybe he'll show me some more cool ninja moves?" The three of us giggled and I didn't notice that Cody was still standing behind me. I thought that he left, and yet apparently I didn't know that he was eavesdropping on us.

Cody turned himself around heading towards his large group of friends.

"Heh, some other guy huh?" He spared a glanced back scowling before let out a smirk. "I'll find out who this guy is…"

* * *

HOURS LATER….

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey was extremely relieved that Leo didn't urge or ask anything further. Although, he still looked pretty skeptical about what he had said, but he didn't say anything more to that.

Just as late evening came, Mikey tried to come up with a plan to escape the lair, however, Leo seemed to be watching him like a hawk not leaving the main room they both sat in. He remembered what Leo said earlier about telling someone when he would go out, perhaps he would do so if it would make Leo less suspicious.

"You know dude, I'm going out." He nabbed his skateboard tucking it underneath his arm.

Leo glanced at him uncrossing his crossed legs. "And you have you T-phone with you?"

"Aye, Leo." Mikey nodded his head.

"You'll be fine?"

Mikey snorted as he walked towards the turnstiles. "Chillax dude, I'll be fine!"

"And you better come back soon, or I'll call you."

"Aye, captain!" Mikey saluted making Leo roll his eyes. Mikey grinned as he leapt over the turnstiles before dashing off as he disappeared from Leo's line of sight. He chuckled to himself at his success as he climbed his way out from the sewers into the late evening as the sun began to go down.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dash sighed as she finished the rest of her homework setting it aside upon her desk. It was a good thing that her parents were busy doing something and she just hoped that they didn't come to bug her. Glancing towards the window she noticed the sun finally disappearing over the horizon and the darkness of the night starting to awaken.

"It actually looks nice outside, a walk shall do." She grinned getting out from her desk seat as she exited her room telling her parents that she was going for a walk.

"Be careful sweetie!"

"I will mom."

"You have your phone with you?"

"I always do," Dash lifted her cell phone up for her father to see before shoving it back into her jean pocket. "I'll be back, see you later!"

"Bye sweetie."

Dash grinned the moment she set foot outside her house feeling the cool breeze blow across her face. It sure felt really nice outside and she just enjoyed the feeling as she walked down the sidewalk. She hummed to herself closing her eyes before she suddenly slammed into something, or rather someone. They both tumbled against the ground in a heap.

"Oof!" A gruff voice grunted beneath her as Dash opened her eyes to see….

"Mikey!?" She gasped sharply feeling her face burn as she realized that she fell on top of him…. again!? "Oh, oh, oh, I- I'm sorry!" She squeaked instantly getting up as she dusted herself off. "I don't know why I keep doing that!"

"No worries dudette," Mikey grinned as he pushed himself off the ground.

"So you finally decided to show up? You're brothers didn't say anything did they?"

"Er…. not really." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "They wouldn't really allow me to go out to see a girl really, but I wanted to."

"Then, how'd you get past them?" She questioned.

Mikey snorted smirking as he jabbed a finger to himself. "They can try to tie me down, but I can find my ways."

"Wow," Dash grinned shaking her head. "You truly are a ninja."

"Like a turtle do dudette."

Blinking, Dash noticed something tucked underneath his arm. "Is that… a skateboard?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey held out the skateboard. "This is my skateboard."

"No way! You can skate!?" Dash's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Yeah dudette, here I'll show you." Mikey flipped his board over pressing onto it as he proceeded to roll around the sidewalk performing some rad moves and tricks.

"Woah! That was awesome! You're like a pro skater!" Dash cheered as Mikey slowed himself to a stop letting out a bow.

"Thank you, and thank you." He grinned pointing at Dash winking.

"Heh, you're so awesome at this Mikey." Mikey grinned at that as Dash twiddled her thumbs together before twirling a strand of hair. "Can I uh… ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've never…" She twisted her foot nervously glancing down. "I've always wanted to skateboard, but I never have… can you…" She glanced up meeting Mikey's gaze feeling her cheeks burn. "Teach me how?"

"Of course dudette!" Mikey stepped off his skateboard. "Leave it all up to me." He smirked as she walked over. "Okay, the first step is. You have to balance yourself on here." Dash did so, placing one foot on the skateboard as she felt Mikey place a hand on her back. Even the simple touch made butterflies flutter in her stomach. "Give yourself a push and then just place both feet onto the skateboard."

Dash nodded her head as Mikey pulled his hand back as she pushed herself placing both feet onto the skateboard as it rolled down the sidewalk.

"Whoohooo!" She cheered loudly giggling as Mikey grinned watching her from behind. "This is so fun! This is…" She let out a sudden gasp seeing a large crack in the sidewalk. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" She cried trying to steer her skateboard away from the crack and to stop herself, unfortunately, it was too late. The skateboard's front wheels hit the crack and sent her flying off as she let out a scream covering her eyes with her arms bracing herself for the pain that would come. She expected the feeling of her body and skin to scrape against the concrete of the sidewalk with burning pain, but yet there was no pain.

"Ack!" She grunted as she slammed harshly into something, but it wasn't hard like concrete and for some odd reason it felt warm. She could feel arms wrapping around her tightly and her face pressing against something smooth and hollow.

"Are you okay?"

Lifting her head Dash blinked seeing Mikey's face above hers. Not to mention, she was in his arms.

 _Wait… did he just catch her?_

"Yeah… I… I'm okay." She could feel herself blush feeling Mikey's arms tighten around herself. It felt nice, she felt comfortable being in his arms. She didn't dare to remove her face from pressing against his plastron.

"That's good." He replied walking forward.

"Uh… you can put me down now."

"Nah, I'll just hold you a bit longer…" Dash blinked glancing up at his face to see him flush slightly as he let out a nervous cough. "I mean… in case you won't get hurt again."

"Okay," she grinned pressing her face against his plastron. This felt nice, and she just wanted to stay here forever in his arms. She never knew that something like this could feel so great. It was so sweet of him of how he didn't want her to get hurt.

However, as the two talked as Dash giggled as Mikey was talking about how he pranked his bros, they didn't notice that someone had been watching them from an alleyway.

"And Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" Mikey held his head high as Dash giggled playfully slapping her hand against his plastron.

"You're being funny, Mikey."

"More like I'm the cute one," he smirked snickering as Dash could feel her face flush, she glanced down blushing as Mikey chuckled softly. "I'll carry you back to your house dudette." They continued to walk down the street as Mikey leapt onto his skateboard as Dash let out a squeal as he rolled his skateboard down the street while still holding her.

The mysterious figure that stood in the alleyway pulled his head back scowling. "So, she was talking about this mutant freak? Why would she hang out with a hideous thing like him?" He brushed a hand through his dark brown hair huffing. "And how dare he try to flirt with her? With my girl…" He scowled angrily. "Next time he tries to make a move on her, I will pound him outta his disgusting shell." He slammed his fist against the side of the brick wall that he was leaning against. "I'll show him, that she's mine, only MINE."

Mikey made his way back to Dash's house using his kusarigama chain to pull the two up onto the balcony as he set his skateboard down.

"That sure was fun," Dash grinned as she opened her balcony door.

"Heh, yeah it was." Mikey smirked smugly putting both hands onto his hips.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Dash chuckled raising an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"What does it look like?"

"Dash?"

The girl let out a squeak of surprise turning on her heel freezing in shock to see her mom standing there with a pile of clothes in her hands. Her mother stared at them her eyes glancing towards Mikey as she dropped the piles of clean clothes that she held as they scattered upon the floor.

"Mom!" Dash exclaimed glancing at Mikey who ducked over to the side of the balcony and away from the open door. "I… I… I can explain!"

"What is that thing!?" She muttered in horror her body quivering.

"Mom," Dash took a tentative step forward. "Please don't freak out."

"How can I not freak out when I see that you've been hanging out with this guy?" The woman clutched onto her short length brown hair that came only to her shoulders. "And he looked like one of those mythical mutant creatures."

"He is a mutant."

"Is this real?" The mom pinched the bridge of her nose. "Am I really seeing things? Did I really just see a giant turtle-man?"

"No," Dash shook her head. "You're not seeing things Mom. Uh… here…" Dash turned around to peek around the balcony door as she whispered softly. "It's okay Mikey, you can come out."

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked from the shadows that he hid himself in. "She freaked out at seeing me."

Dash let out a heavy sigh. "It'll be okay… just take my hand, maybe she'll understand?"

"Are you sure?" Mikey tilted his head.

"Yeah," Dash nodded her head. "I'm sure." The turtle let out sigh taking Dash's hand letting her guide him back into the room as the older woman let out a sharp gasp. "You aren't seeing things Mom, this is real turtle man."

"He's… real?" She let out a ragged noise. Dash noticed Mikey looking pretty uncomfortable as he bit his lip.

"Yeah, um… He's my friend."

"Let me get this straight," the older woman pointed at Mikey. "Have you been hanging out with this… thing?"

Dash flinched at that glancing at Mikey as she nodded her head. "Y-yeah, but he's not a thing. He's a mutant turtle, a humanoid turtle."

"This feels so unreal."

"But this is real Mom, you have to believe me, would I ever lie to you?" Dash questioned.

"You would never."

"And here, I can prove it, I can prove that he's real." Dash reached forward to grasp her mother's hand guiding her towards Mikey placing her mom's hand onto Mikey's shell as the turtle flinched, but he didn't recoil back. "See? Doesn't that feel like a real turtle shell? And his skin? It's just like our skin, only except it's green."

"I… I can't believe this." The woman muttered stepping back. "This is real." She blinked in astonishment as Mikey glanced at her. "He really is a humanoid turtle… a…"

"Mutant turtle," Dash finished as her mother nodded at her.

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, his name is…"

"Mikey," Mikey quickly said nodding his head. "My name is Mikey."

"And so he speaks?" Dash's mother tapped her chin pensively. "This is truly incredible. I've never seen such a thing like this before."

"Yeah," Dash rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "He has a whole family of mutants. His brothers are turtles like him, and his dad is a mutant rat."

"Wow, remarkable," the woman mumbled blinking her eyes. "JIM!" She hollered loudly.

"Wait!" Dash could feel herself panic. "Don't call dad!" It was too late as Dash's dad appeared into the room walking 'til he stood besides his wife only to freeze as he saw Mikey standing there. "Great…" Dash face palmed. "I'm doomed…"

Mikey only froze staring at the two parents as the woman explained to the man about him being a mutant turtle and of what Dash had told her.

"Hm," Jim scowled looking at Mikey with a stern expression. "You're a mutant turtle huh? Looks like mutants do exist after all? And second of all." He raised a stern finger into the air.

"Oh no," Dash moaned dragging a hand down her face. "Please kill me now." Mikey glanced at her with confusion before the man was suddenly in front of his face.

"What were you doing hanging out with my daughter!?" He demanded causing Mikey to flinch. Mikey could've sworn that he had peed in his shell, or least… he almost did.

"Uh….." He drawled gulping as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Please don't kill him Dad!" Dash put her hand between her father and Mikey as the man pulled back to glance at her. "It was my idea in the first place that we should hang out. I asked him to come over."

Jim let out sigh before holding out his hand. "Fine, where are my manners huh? My name is Jim, Dash's dad and you are…?"

"Mikey," the orange masked turtle nodded his head.

Mikey nodded as he shook hands with the man. Jim pulled his hand back. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mikey, and I give you permission to hang out with my daughter."

Dash grinned letting a sigh. Her parents were actually okay with it? She could scarcely believe it!

"But on one condition."

Dash's eyes widened as she and her mother glanced at Jim who pointed two fingers to his own eyes before pointing them towards Mikey. "I'll be watching you and if you dare to hurt my little girl then I'll do more than just hurt you, you will be scarred for life." He threatened clenching his fist.

"Yes sir," Mikey blinked gulping in dread.

"Dad…." Dash drawled scowling.

"I think that's enough Jim," the woman advised placing her hand onto his shoulder. "He already gets it."

"Just making sure you know," Jim said. He turned himself around heading towards the open the door. "Well, I've got some much needed work to catch up on." He disappeared out the door from sight.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Dash's mom grinned at Mikey who nodded his head at her. "I'll let the two of you hang out, I'll be doing dishes." She trudged towards the door. "Oh wait, sorry about the scattered clothes Dash."

"It's okay Mom," she replied. "No worries I can pick them up myself."

"Okay, then have fun you two." She disappeared through the door before trudging downstairs.

"Wow, that sure was forceful," Dash muttered under her breath.

"So those were your parents?"

"Eh, yeah," Dash flinched glancing at Mikey. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if they scared you."

"They didn't really… except for your dad." Mikey rubbed the side of his face.

"Heh, yeah," Dash chuckled. "That's just how my dad is he can get overprotective sometimes, you probably shouldn't mess with him."

"Oh no way," Mikey shook his head. "I'm already scared for life in even confronting him."

"Sorry about that," Dash bent over to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor before placing them neatly on her bed. She would put them away later in her closet. "So uh, you want to play some videogames then?"

"You have videogames!?" Mikey's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Yeah," Dash walked over to her TV on the stand near this small couch. "I have tons of games on my Wii U, what do you want to play?"

"Hmmm," Mikey bent down besides Dash glancing at the display of games. "How about Mario Kart?"

"Sounds good then," Dash grinned plopping open the case to insert the disk into the game console. They began to play each of them using a mini wheel controller.

"This is fun!"

"Hehehe, I'm going to beat you!"

"Oh no you don't! Nothing can get past the king of videogames!"

"Says you! Then I'm the queen! I'm so gonna beat ya!"

"We'll see about that!" Mikey grinned as his kart sped past Dash's finally crossing the finish line. "Aha! Told ya so!"

"No fair," Dash pouted folding her arms across her chest. Mikey couldn't help but to laugh at her expression before his T-phone suddenly rang. He pulled out his phone as let out a groan. "What is it?" Dash asked trying to lean over to see.

"It's my oldest brother, Leo." Mikey sighed picking up. "Hey Leo," he flinched as Dash could hear some voice from the other line, it didn't seem really happy. "I… yeah I'm okay, I didn't realize that I've been out so long…" Mikey paused listening as he let out sigh. "Okay, I'll be coming home Leo… You got it dude." He hung up shoving the T-phone into his belt.

"What was that about?"

"I have to leave," Mikey slowly stood up. "Leo is really peeved. He actually caught me sneaking out last night, but I didn't tell them that I was hanging out with you."

"What? You need to tell them that Mikey."

"No," Mikey shook his head. "It'll only make things worse, they'll forbid me from seeing you."

"Oh…" Dash blinked watching Mikey as he made his way towards the open balcony door. She followed behind him as he picked up his skateboard. "I guess that I'll see you later then?"

"I can come back tomorrow evening," Mikey nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll see you later then dudette."

"See ya, Mikey."

"Oh and uh… before I go can I…?" Mikey twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Do what?" Dash blinked in confusion, she didn't expect Mikey to suddenly pull her towards him as he hugged her. She froze before wrapping her arms around him in return as he pulled away as she felt something press against her cheek before he was suddenly gone in a flash.

"What?" Dash rubbed her cheek softly the tingling feeling that still remained. Did he just kiss her cheek? She let out a dreamy sigh leaning against the balcony railing.

Mikey truly was something…

* * *

 **Aww there ya have it! Kaboom... it looks like there will be upcoming drama with Cody, oooh things are gonna get nasty aren't they? Btw, I just loved the part of Mikey meeting Dash's dad. Hehehe, never mess with dad's that are protective of their daughters.**

 **How did you like this? Any favorite parts?**

 _ **~Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love~**_

 _ **~Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Love Fiasco

**To PopcornWolf10: You shall see what the turtles say. It's in this chapter and it might be a little intense perhaps. There are so many possibilities huh? Even more after this chapter. **

**To ZerotheDog: Yay! You're finally back! I was actually wondering what happened to you, and that's reasonable how school takes over life. Totally get that, yeah well Cody ain't gonna stop until he gets what he wants. This chapter just goes beyond because Cody will make his first move of his plan... Ooooh getting intense huh? You were right about one thing, that Leo will find out about Mikey sneaking out to see Dash he will in this chapter but Cody won't commit to his threat until the next chapter. You'll have an idea of what he'll do in this chapter when the next chapter comes. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yep! And there's bound to be more. :)**

 **To Guest: I'm glad you love this. I'm sorry about that, that sure isn't nice but hopefully you can still review every once in awhile.**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Yay! This was epic wasn't it? Hopefully this one shall be as epic as well. ;)**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: Thanks so much. :D**

 **To bajy: Aww thanks! ^^ You shall see what Cody will do, he surely has a plan and yet you'll only know part of it in this chapter. Mikey's bros will find out about him sneaking out, they just will and you shall see. I'm glad you're looking forward it's actually nice to know that my readers want to read more. **

**To SpeedKnightStorm: XD Well, Leo's not going to stop, but what would happen if he does find out and what will Mikey have to say? Find out in this chapter! Btw, I think that you'll need your gaster blaster to shoot Cody because he has a dark plan and you'll only have a little piece of what he'll do from this chapter. His dark plan will happen in the next chapter so I would prepare yourself and your gaster blaster. X) *Taps chin* And I think I need one too. XD**

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoy this! Much upcoming drama and such.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The next few days went by rather quickly. Mikey kept sneaking out to visit Dash during evening hours or during the night. The orange masked turtle was glad that Leo wasn't always being too suspicious of what exactly he was doing.

"See ya later bro!" Mikey saluted at Leo who sat in a meditative position in the dojo. Leo had suggested that they have a meditation session and quite frankly Mikey had gotten quite bored after awhile. Meditating just was not his type of thing. Luckily enough, it was near evening just perfect timing for him to go out and visit Dash.

The turtle was actually glad that Dash's parents didn't mind him at all, the good side was that he was able to enter her house and wouldn't have to worry too much about her parents, nor her siblings. They were a nice family and he actually liked them, the only thing was… Dash's dad scared the heck outta him sometimes. He just felt like he was free, like they didn't care about what he looked like or what he was. He almost felt like a human being himself being able to interact with them.

"You're going out to clear your head now?" Leo questioned opening his eyes regarding Mikey who was about to make his way out from the dojo. Donnie and Raph were still in their meditative poses as well, but they each opened their eyes just like Leo did.

"Yeah dude, ya know me." Mikey winked at him as Leo rose an eye ridge. "I'll be back soon dudes!" With that he hurried out from the dojo and made his way out from the lair.

"He took his T-phone with him right?" Leo asked turning his head towards Raph and Donnie. Raph only shrugged with a blank expression while Donnie pulled out his T-phone from his belt.

"Well, of course he did I can track his T-phone signal from here."

Leo let out a sigh a relief before resting his hand onto his chin with his elbow onto his folded over knees.

"He always seem to be sneaking out lately and I wonder why?"

"He was going to clear his head Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes. "I do that all the time."

"No," Leo shook his head. "I have a feeling that's not what he's doing… I mean… It's not like Mikey to sneak out everyday like this."

"Hm," Donnie tapped his chin. "Now that you mention it Leo, it does seem a bit… odd and suspicious."

"I think he's being lying to us this whole time," Leo clarified.

Raph let out a snort shaking his head. "Mikey lying? Pfffh, he's a terrible liar if he was lying we would've caught it by the first time he said that he was going out."

Leo scowled his mouth settling into a thin line. "Well, maybe he's learned to better cover up his lies now…" The other two brothers blinked at this as Leo clenched his fist. "Donnie, I need your T-phone."

"What for?" The genius turtle handed Leo his T-phone as the leader glanced down at the T-phone tracker.

Leo slowly stood staring down at the moving signal as he scowled trudging towards the exit of the dojo. "There is just something that I need to do… sometime later..."

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

Mikey had made it to Dash's house meeting her upon her balcony once again.

"It's so good to see you again Mikey." Dash grinned hugging him as Mikey could feel his face flush.

"Y-yeah, it is."

"I know what we can do!" Dash grasped his hand guiding him out from her room and downstairs into the living room. "How about we watch a movie does that sound good?"

"That would be fun," Mikey grinned at that. Dash beamed at him motioning him towards the couch as she kneeled in front of the TV.

"There's a bunch of movies that we can choose from, there's Avengers, Tangled, Big Hero 6, Pride and Prejudice… Warm Bodies."

"Warm Bodies?" Mikey questioned as Dash lifted her head.

"Yeah, that's about this terrible plague that has left the planet's population divided between zombies and humans. But, this one zombie rescues this girl and falls in love with her and it's just so sweet." Dash clasped her hands together beaming brightly. "This girl sees that this zombie is different than all of the other zombies and they both embark on an unusual relationship…"

 _Huh? What do you know…_ Mikey blinked. _That zombie kinds of sounds like me and that girl like Dash…._ He could feel his face heat up as he rubbed his face.

 _No, no, no, no not now… she can't see my face like this…_

"Are you okay?"

Mikey removed his hands from his face gulping nervously. "Oh y-yeah! It's nothing… just uh.. .thinking… continue on." He motioned a hand towards her.

Dash shrugged her shoulders before she continued on. "Well, anyway with these two lovers. Their bond begins to grow and these chain of events unfold and transforms the entire lifeless world."

"Sounds good, we should watch it." Mikey nodded his head.

"Wait, really? You want to watch it?"

"Yeah, why not? It sounds interesting," Mikey grinned.

Dash let out a little squeal that left Mikey chuckling. She inserted the disk into the DVR and plopped back onto the cough besides him.

"Wait! I almost forgot, what is a movie without popcorn huh?" She bounded up from couch and into the kitchen.

Mikey waited upon the cough gazing around the room. He could see pictures of Dash's family and his own eyes trailed to the pictures of herself, some of them were of when she was younger and he had to say that she did look cute. Mikey turned his head hearing the front door open as Dash's mom entered carrying bags of grocery.

"Oh, hey Michelangelo. How are you today?"

"Good, it's good to see you Mrs. Rivera." He replied back using the last name. Dash had told him before that it was her last name. He liked it… Dash Rivera….

"You can just call me Christina." Mikey nodded his head at that she made her way into the kitchen. Soon enough, Dash's dad had entered the house as well giving Mikey a look before disappearing into the basement while carrying some boxes of t-shirts. Mikey assumed that he that he was going to work or something.

"Okay, here we can go we can get started." Dash reentered with a large bowl of popcorn. She plopped back onto the couch besides Mikey as she started the movie. Half way into the movie Dash's siblings had showed up. Mikey knew that two of them were already married and one had a girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Josh, Becca and Max." Dash greeted her siblings as Mikey turned his head. He noticed that they weren't alone, apparently the two oldest brought their spouses and the other brought his girlfriend.

"Hey Mikey," Becca smirked at him as the turtle gulped raising a hand.

"Uh… hey."

"What are you watching?" Max asked slinging his arm around his girlfriend.

"Warm Bodies," Dash replied. "You guys can watch too if you want."

"Sure, why not?"

Mikey had to scoot over upon the couch to make more room for the rest of them. He was on the end with Dash besides him. The popcorn bowl was between them as they each continued to watch the movie.

Mikey reached his hand out towards the bowl only for it to brush against Dash's own hand. He turned his head his gaze meeting Dash's as he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Oh, uh… heh sorry."

"It's okay." Dash grinned reaching to grasp a handful of popcorn before plopping it into her mouth.

As the movie progressed Mikey could feel himself blushing madly as R and Julie began to kiss. His own body felt warm and it only seemed to intensify when he felt Dash shift besides him. He could feel his heart pounding loudly as he glanced down to find Dash curling up against his plastron her head laying against him. His stomach was fluttering wildly and one of his hands clutched onto the edge of the couch.

"This is nice," Dash spoke all to softly, but enough for Mikey to hear.

"Oh, heh y-yeah," Mikey coughed gulping nervously. He noticed Dash lift her gaze up towards his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You face looks a little red."

"Oh it does?" Mikey cleared his throat loudly. Luckily enough, the others didn't seem notice with their gazes glued to the TV screen. "I'm fine it's just…" He blinked feeling his face flush as Dash still held her gaze up at him. Those dark brown eyes gazing at him and that's when Mikey noticed the ring of green in her eyes from the lighting that reflected into her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to keep gazing into those magnificent and beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. "I mean.." He turned his head avoiding her gaze. "S-sorry… I'm just being such an idiot."

"No you're not," Dash's hand suddenly cupped his cheek as Mikey felt like his own heart could rip itself straight out from his plastron at any given moment. "Did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you're shy?"

Just like that, Mikey's eyes widened as he felt something soft press against his cheek. He gazed at her seeing her pull her head back.

She did it! She just kissed his cheek! Mikey's heart suddenly felt like it was dancing inside his plastron.

"I…" He noticed Dash's cheeks turn rosy red and it made him grin in return. She looked so cute being shy and all. She averted her eyes twirling a strand of hair with one index finger. "I just want to say that I…" Her face bloomed red as a cherry before Mikey let out a soft yelp as she buried her head into his plastron mumbling.

"You what?" Mikey asked feeling her press her face harder against his plastron. He couldn't exactly understand what she was saying with her voice being all muffled.

"I think that I like you…" She whispered so softly, and yet Mikey heard it all too well as she buried deeper herself into his plastron. "Please don't hate me…"

"Hey, hey," Mikey wrapped both of his arms around her hugging her softly. "I don't hate you dudette." He used one hand to cup her cheek titling her face up towards his.

"But, you're a mutant and I'm not…"

"That doesn't matter," Mikey could feel his own hand absent mindingly rubbing her back. "It doesn't matter to me whether you're a mutant or not dudette, because…" He tugged her closer towards him. "I like you too." Her face flushed and Mikey leaned his head down kissing her forehead as she let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, Mikey." She slapped his plastron playfully giggling as Mikey chuckled. Even her laugh was adorable. A few minutes later the movie had ended and it was time go for it was getting pretty late and Mikey didn't want his bros getting suspicious any further if he was out longer than usual.

"Well, that sure was fun," Dash blushed as Mikey was perched upon the balcony railing as she leaned against it. Dash faintly noticed a dark silhouette perched upon the rooftop across the street from her house, however, she thought nothing of it her attention only upon Mikey as she giggled as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek while his hands spidered along her sides tickling her. She let out a squeal as Mikey chuckled softly.

"Stop that," she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Mikey smirked winking at her causing her to blush harder.

 _What was it with Mikey that always had a way of making her blush so easily?_

"I'll see you later dudette."

"Bye Mikey," Dash waved at him as he flipped over the railing before disappearing into the darkness. Dash glanced back to the rooftop across from her's seeking out that silhouette that she saw recently to only find that it was gone. "Huh?" She blinked in confusion shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me." With that she went back inside closing her balcony door.

She yawned trudging back downstairs to be with her family as she decided to get a glass of water first before she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled out her phone noticing a text from none other than…

"Cody." She let out a sigh pulling up the message to read it.

 _ **Cody:**_ **You know, I've been thinking about this for awhile but what if we went on a date on Saturday? That being tomorrow evening at 6:00. How does that sound? I know this fancy restaurant and I bet you'll have a wonderful time.**

"Oh no," Dash shook her head. There was no way that she was going on a date with Cody.

"Did Cody ask you on a date?" Dash jumped in surprise turning her head to find her dad standing behind her.

"Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Dash could feel her face flush as she clenched her phone tightly. "Wait…" She froze glancing down at her cell phone. "How did you know that Cody just asked me out on a date?"

"Well, when I went to the warehouse for my work today he showed up." Her dad replied. "He came up to talk to me and he told me how he had feelings for you."

Dash's eyes widened as her hands clenched onto the corners of the counter. Wait what!? She knew how Cody had always been trying to get her attention and trying to flirt with her… but now he's suddenly saying that he likes her? Especially when a bunch of other girls are falling for him? Why her? Why not all of those other girls?

"He was sincere and I like him," her dad grinned. "I think that he would be perfect for you. He asked me for permission to take you out on dates and that if you could be his girlfriend."

She suddenly felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach bringing a hand to her own forehead. "What? But I… I don't want to be with him dad."

"Dash, be reasonable. I know how you don't tend to interact with boys much often less go to many dances or dates. But, this is your chance. He's confessed his love for you and you should give him a chance too."

"But, Mikey likes me too!" Dash blurted. "I like him not Cody!"

"Do you possibly think that you can be with that mutant boy?" Her father folded his arms across his chest. "Think about it, he's a mutant and you're not. You cannot be with him. Besides, Cody's got a good personality just like your brother-in law."

 _Oh really?_ Dash folded her arms across her chest. _He doesn't seem like it to me_ … _You don't know him like I do... He's only trying to make you think that he's..._

"The more you get to know him the more you'll begin to like him. This date will be a good experience for you."

"I don't want to go on a date with him!" Dash angrily snapped.

"You are going on this date with him and that's final. It would be rude to not go on a date with him." Jim responded boldly.

Dash could feel tears cloud her vision as she sprinted out from the kitchen and bounded up towards the stairs. She ignored the way her dad called her name and burst into her room slamming her door shut. Flinging herself onto her bed she clutched onto her pillow letting out a sniffle.

She didn't want to go out on a date with him and become his girlfriend. It just wasn't fair! She loved Mikey and not him! She clenched her bed sheets burying her face into her pillow as she began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile…in the Lair

* * *

Mikey hummed entering the lair. He felt as lively as ever and it had been such a good day. He noticed Raph and Donnie in the main room perched upon the couch.

"Hey dudes!" He plopped himself onto the couch. "Wait…" He glanced around the room. "Where's Leo?"

"Right here." A voice responded as Mikey lifted his head to find Leo standing directly behind him.

"Oh hey Leo!" Mikey slowly stood grinning widely. "Man, I'm so hungry I'm going to eat some left over pizza." Before he could take another step towards the kitchen Leo had grasped his arm, and rather tightly that it made Mikey flinch turning his head towards Leo.

"Stop right there Michelangelo, don't you dare take another step forward."

Mikey gulped feeling a bead of sweat drip on the back of his head. He knew that tone… especially when he his full name was used it meant that Leo was really ticked off and he could noticed by his solemn expression.

"I know what you've been doing Michelangelo." Leo's gaze bore straight into his. It almost felt like he was gazing straight through Mikey's soul and it gave the youngest the chills. "Care to explain why you have been sneaking out to see this human girl?"

"What!?" Both Raph and Donnie gasped sharply standing up from their sitting positions.

"You've been sneaking out to see a girl!?" Raph demanded rather loudly. Mikey ignored him only trying to take a step back only to find that Donnie and Raph were behind him as well. They were surrounding him and he was trapped.

 _Oh shell!_

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to us Michelangelo." Mikey gulped feeling Leo's grip on his shoulder tighten. "I saw you, I saw you out there on that balcony kissing that girl's cheek."

 _Oh no! Aw crud!_

"You kissed that girl!?" Mikey yelped as Raph grasped his shoulders forcing him around to face him. "What the shell Mikey!?"

"This is unacceptable Mikey," Donnie's eyes narrowed.

"You know how Master Splinter feels about exposing ourselves to humans," Leo spoke sternly. "What do you not understand about how ninjas must stay hidden in the shadows? You just broke one of the ninja code rules. We have no choice but to tell Master Splinter about this and forbid you from seeing this girl ever again."

Mikey's eyes widened in horror. "Wait! No! You can't do that dudes! Just let me explain-!"

"No more excuses Mikey." The youngest could suddenly feel himself being dragged towards the dojo.

"No! You don't understand!" Mikey cried wrenching himself away from his bros' grasp. "You don't understand! Dash is my friend and I like her!"

"Dash? So that is the girl's name?"

"Dudes, please hear me out. You can't tell Master Splinter about this, you can't." Mikey could feel himself begin to tear up. "Why can't you just let me have my fun for once in my life!?" He roared loudly surprising his bros who blinked with stunned expressions. Tears were cascading town his cheeks. "It's just not fair! I mean... look at you dudes." Mikey gestured towards his bros. "Leo, you liked Karai."

"Well, she's our sister now Mikey."

"What about Mona huh?" Mikey pointed towards Raph. "You loved her and Donnie likes April... Why can't you understand that I like Dash too!?" Mikey audibly squeaked. "Just listen to me for once will ya? You always don't listen to me and it's not fair!" He stomped his foot.

"Mikey..." He felt Leo place a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "We're only trying to protect you."

"Protect me!?" Mikey slapped Leo's hand off his shoulder rather roughly. "How you are all trying to protect me when all you do is toss me around? You think I'm just a big mess-up!" Mikey clutched onto his head tightly.

"Mikey, that's not true..."

"But you're always treating me like I'm the inferior one!" Mikey slapped his plastron. "You don't think it hurts everytime you brush me off? Or the way you don't take me seriously?"

His bros were silent as Mikey clenched his fists tightly. "When I met Dash I felt more like my myself than ever. She was like everything to me, she means a lot to me." Mikey placed a hand onto his plastron to emphasize his point. "I trust her, I know that I can trust her... and... I was finally happy for once and now you're all trying to take this away from me?"

The orange masked turtle sniffed rubbing at his eyes as the sudden silence was unnerving. He glared at his bros scowling. "Well, say something!"

"I... we had no idea Mikey..." Leo frowned.

"Yeah, right," Mikey scowled folding his arms across his plastron.

"We're sorry that we made you feel this way," Leo tentatively reached out a hand to softly touch Mikey's shoulder as the youngest let him do so. Mikey let out a yelp as his bros each suddenly hugged him.

"We're sorry Mikey, if only you can forgive us for everything."

"I just don't your heart to be broken bro, don't want that girl to break your heart just like Mona once did to me," Raph muttered as Mikey glanced up at him.

"She won't," Mikey nodded his head. "I know that she wouldn't ever dare to break my heart."

"Mikey?"

The youngest glanced towards Leo as the three older bros each pulled back, but kept within arms distance with Mikey. Leo glanced between Raph and Donnie sharing a look betwixt themselves before they each nodded at Leo. The blue masked turtle let out a deep sigh. "We still have to tell Master Splinter about this."

"What!? No!" Mikey snapped only for Leo to grasp both sides of his face making Mikey meet his gaze.

"Let me finish Mikey. As I was saying, we must tell Master Splinter about this, but..." He grinned making Mikey blink in confusion. "I think that we ought not to forbid you from seeing this girl named Dash."

"What?" Mikey blinked utterly stunned. Did he just hear that right? "Really?"

"Really." Leo grinned back at him.

"But, you just said before that you would forbid me from seeing her ever again."

"I did, but we didn't realize what this all meant to you." Leo smiled softly. "And by the way you just spoke, you did express how much she meant to you and everything."

"I... thanks dudes." Mikey grinned feeling tears leak out from his eyes.

"We love you Mikey, never forget that." His bros hugged him once more. Raph rubbing his head fondly grinning down at him.

"But... how will Master Splinter react to this?... What if..."

"It'll be okay Mikey," Donnie tried to reassure him. "It's Master Splinter. And I bet he'll see your reasoning."

"Just like you did show us just recently," Leo grinned at Mikey.

The orange masked turtle nodded his head that. "Okay, then I... I'll tell Master Splinter."

* * *

 **Wow, pretty intense am I right? Well, at least Mikey's bros came around and Mikey finally had to explain himself. What about the situation with Dash? Oooh and Cody has made his move, and it's bound to get worse.**

 **How was this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Have a good day everyone~ ^~^**

 _ **~Love** **is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cody's Plot

**To bajy: Yeah, a lot of those things huh? Cody will be a jerk and he will be in this chapter. Dash's father just doesn't understand doesn't he? You shall see what happens next, what Master Splinter will say and Dash's father still won't understand yet. Just not yet he won't. You'll just have to see if the Foot Clan will get involved. I don't know for sure, but I'll see what I'll do. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **To PopcornWolf10: I know right? I'm glad too myself. Dash will meet Mikey's bros in this chapter yay! It's totally fine. Hope you like this one too and thanks!**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: You always have a good sense of deja vu don't you? Lucky for you, you are right about all that. Something bad is indeed going to happen and it happens in this chapter oh no! Nobody messes with the turtles, and with Dash too. You shall what happens if you mess with Dash, hehe cause Cody will do so and Dash will do something about it. Aww thanks!**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: I think that Cody should be the one having a bad time rather than Leo here. I mean, you will see what he will do this chapter and I'm pretty sure people will hate that jerk now, and even Dash would not like him at all. No problem btw, for not shipping ya with Leo. ;) And to answer your question, Dash and Mikey's relationship will be put to the test in this chapter here. I mean, there's gonna be quite a talk in the next chapter to come. And no, Cody will not steal Dash's heart, I mean if you read this chapter you can obviously tell that Dash doesn't like him at all, and no Mikey will not punch Cody in the face. Probably not yet, but he doesn't in this chapter anyway. And as for the Shredder, that's for something later to come into play in this story. Wow, long reply huh? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And perhaps I could use the gaster blaster for stories in the future.**

 **Btw my fellow readers, Cody's plan comes into play in this chapter. I can guarantee that a lot of you will start to hate him now or will be really angry at him for what he's done.**

 **I know for sure that I'm already peeved at him. *Readies gaster blaster* Okay, now I'm ready. Let's continue on with this story.**

 **Just for extra precaution I would advise that you put on some armor or prepare yourself for the intensity of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey sighed, as he rubbed his arm. Quite frankly it was quite late yesterday morning and he decided not to talk to Master Splinter 'til morning. His bros were in the dojo too as Mikey knelt in front of Master Splinter.

"Is something going on here my sons?" Splinter noticed his sons' odd behavior.

"I just have something to tell you Master Splinter…"

The rat shifted from his meditative pose. "What is that you want to tell me Michelangelo?"

"You know how I've been sneaking out to clear my head?" Mikey asked. Master Splinter nodded at that. "Well, I… I lied…" Mikey flinched. "There's this girl that I really like and I've been visiting her." Mikey bit his lip awaiting for Master Splinter to whack him with his cane.

"Michelangelo?"

The turtle glanced up noticing Master Splinter's expression. It was hard to decipher, for he looked shocked and yet angry.

"What did I tell you about exposing yourself?" Mikey glanced down clenching onto his knee pads. "A true ninja stays in the shadows and you've exposed your identity."

"Not exactly," Mikey glanced up. "This girl never told anyone other than her close friends and family."

"Michelangelo, I am very disappointed in you. You are grounded and I forbid you from seeing this girl ever again." Mikey's eyes widened as his bottom lip trembled.

"Wait, Master Splinter," Leo dared to step forward. "You can't ground him." Master Splinter opened his mouth to say something only to close it as Donnie and Raph both stepped forward as well.

"This girl that Mikey has been visiting, he loves her," Donnie tried to explain.

"Is this true?" Master Splinter glanced at Mikey who nodded his head.

"Hai Sensei, I always feel like myself around her. She's considerate and sweet and I trust her," the youngest stated boldly.

Master Splinter sighed stroking his goatee in deep thought. "And who is this girl you speak of?"

"Her name's Dash."

"You trust her?"

"Hai Sensei, I trust her with my heart," Mikey grinned.

"Hmmm, then why don't you bring her over here so we can all meet her?" The four turtles let out a gasp as Mikey blinked in astonishment.

"Wait, what?"

"Sensei, you said that you didn't want any strangers or anyone else in the lair," Leo says.

"Michelangelo says that he trusts her, correct?" Mikey nodded his head as Master Splinter grinned at him. "Then bring her here."

* * *

Meanwhile… in Dash's house…

* * *

Dash groaned as she was sorting through her closet. She had to find a nice dress to wear for the date this evening. She was not thrilled not looking forward to it to say at the very least. Her father demanded that she go choose a dress otherwise he'd choose it himself.

"This has got to be the worst day ever," Dash huffed as she selected a dress off the rack setting it upon her bed. She let out sigh trudging towards her mirror stand. She just wished that her dad would understand how she didn't want to go on this date and how her mom wouldn't just let dad take control all the time. She had no choice, but to do this for Cody would surely show up, there was no doubt of that.

Dash didn't know how long she was standing there, just staring at her reflection in the mirror until she felt a sudden breeze flow through the room. She swore she had her balcony door closed so how was there a breeze in her own room?

She turned herself around her eyes widening upon the sight of her open balcony door.

"Huh?"

"Hey dudette."

Dash screamed recoiling back as she bumped into her dresser. Some objects tipped over making clanging noises.

"Woah, hey it's just me."

Dash blinked heaving as she met familiar baby blue eyes. "M-Mikey?"

The said turtle nodded his head. "Yeah, it's me." Dash's expression changed as she literally stomped towards Mikey getting dangerously close to him jabbing a finger to his plastron.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Mikester."

Mikey let out a chuckle wrapping an arm around Dash tugging her forward as she let out a surprised squeak. "I'll try not to dudette, but you know that I am a ninja." Dash's heart leapt into her throat as Mikey pressed his forehead against her's gazing into her eyes.

Dash's face burned as she cleared her throat as Mikey lifted his head.

"Um…. I have to ask… What are you doing here? You said that you don't go out in broad daylight."

"I don't and I'm not supposed to but uh…. Master Splinter asked to see you along with my bros."

"Master Splinter? Your father?"

"Yeah, uh…"

"Wait, he asked to see me?" Dash's eyes widened. "You actually told them? What did you do?"

"Wait, hey it's okay dudette. They actually turned around than what I thought they actually would. Well… uh.." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "At first my bros were apprehensive but then I told them how much you mean to me and convinced them that I trusted you."

Blushing, Dash brought both hands to her face. "Aww Mikey, do I actually mean a lot to you?"

"Yes you do," Mikey reached out a hand towards her cupping her cheek.

Smiling softly Dash leaned into Mikey's touch closing her eyes at the soft feeling.

"You mean a lot to me dudette, more than you'll ever know." Dash opened her eyes letting out a grin.

"You're so sweet Mikey."

"You know I am," he winked as she chuckled softly. "You want to meet my family?"

"Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, and besides they want to meet you."

"Okay then, take me there." Dash nodded her head. Mikey grinned scooping her up bridal style into his arms as she giggled as Mikey walked out to the balcony.

"Here we go, hold on tight." The turtle leapt off the balcony performing a flip as Dash clutching onto him burying her face into his plastron. Maybe perhaps she could avoid this date with Cody by hanging out with Mikey. She could only hope that he could get out of this one this time.

"Hm?" Dash glanced around as Mikey led her down a manhole cover. "Do you actually live in the sewers?"

The turtle nodded his head. "It's actually not that bad. But I live in an abandoned subway station, we call it the Lair."

Dash blinked as Mikey still continued to carry her. She actually didn't mind, she was comfortable like this being in his arms. He walked down the sewer tunnel until they came upon subway tracks as Mikey seemed to follow a certain track.

"Here we are, welcome to the lair."

"Woah…." She blinked in awe glancing around the place. They were standing behind some turnstiles as Mikey stepped over them. This place was pretty huge for an abandoned subway station, but it didn't quite look like one anymore. The main room had a TV in it the pit, with some beanbags, a punching dummy, a tire swing located off to the side and some arcade machine games, one seemed to be a pinball machine and another room with stairs that seemed to have shoji doors.

Mikey finally set her down as he hollered loudly. "We're here dudes!" He grasped her hand guiding her forward towards that upper room. It looked like some sort of weapon room to be precise, it had a dojo mat, a weapon rack off the side, and somehow there was a tree growing down here. She had no idea how, for they were under the ground in the sewers so how was that possible?

"Mikey?"

Dash's eyes widened as she gulped seeing four figures standing there. Three of them were mutant turtles just like Mikey, but they each had different features and different colored bandanas around their heads. Plus, there was that elderly rat standing there who was wearing some sort of Japanese robe.

"This is her," Mikey motioned towards her. "This is Dash."

"Oh, hi." Dash raised her hand grinning at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dash, this is my family," Mikey pointed out to each of them. "These are my bros, the oldest being Leonardo, or Leo. That's Raphael, or Raph and there's Donatello and Donnie."

Dash nodded her head, even though Mikey had already told her about his bros names and also the rat as well.

"And meet Master Splinter." She nodded her head still standing there. She wasn't exactly sure how she could act, Well… they were all staring at her.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dash." The rat stepped forward holding out his hand as Dash took it shaking it. "I've heard what Michelangelo had said about you."

"Yeah."

"It's good to finally meet you too as well," the blue masked turtle placed his hand onto her shoulder. Dash grinned at him, Mikey told her that he was leader of their ninja team.

"And you Leonardo."

"Just call me Leo."

The other two surrounded her and Dash noticed how the red masked turtle had his arms folded across his plastron with a scowl on his face. His behavior made her slightly nervous.

"My sons," Master Splinter spoke softly. "You may all be excused for I need to speak with Dash, alone."

Dash noticed Mikey give her a look and she only shrugged in response before nodding her head. 'It's fine,' she mouthed at him. Mikey nodded his head.

"Hai Sensei." With that he exited the dojo room along with his bros.

Dash placed her hands upon her elbows gripping them tightly. What did the rat want to talk to her about? She suddenly felt nervous glancing down at the dojo mat beneath her feet.

"Do not fret my dear," the rat placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder as she glanced back up at him. "There's no need to be nervous, I just need to have a word with you."

"Okay."

"Why don't you have a seat?"

She complied kneeling upon the dojo mat along with the elderly rat as she blinked as he sighed.

"I've heard how Michelangelo feels about you. He says that you mean a lot to him."

"Yeah," Dash nodded her head. "He's told me that too."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"How do you feel about Michelangelo?"

"Well, I uh…" Dash placed her hands upon her knees avoiding eye contact as she could feel herself blush. She hoped that the rat couldn't see that. "I really do care about him. He's really nice, and he's fun to be around… and I…. well I like him…" Dash gulped nervously as she glanced up to meet the rat's gaze. "We're really close friends and I just feel like… that it's more than that ya know?"

Master Splinter grinned. "It seems to me that you love him, I see it in your eyes. You love him."

Dash could feel herself blush her eyes widening. "Oh… uh…"

"Young love is always precious," the rat beamed. "When I used to be a human when I was younger I fell in love with my wife. We had a strong bond and I decided that I would never let it go and it took me farther than what I expected. For she became my wife and we had a child together. Our love was something that held us together and was something that no one else could break between the two of us." Dash nodded her head at that. "But I see it in you, that young love. That bond that the two of you share and it's something unique and remarkable."

"But, are you sure?" Dash questioned. "I mean, he's a mutant turtle and I'm not…"

"Why does that matter?" The elderly rat grinned. "Love goes beyond reason. The bond you have with Michelangelo will not happen between anyone else except for the two of you. You sincerely love him and I can tell that he feels the same way towards you too as well. If you feel that the two of you should be together, and were meant to be together then trust that feeling, trust you heart."

"Wow, thank you Master Splinter," Dash grinned nodding her head. "I'll trust my heart."

"Good," the rat reached over to hug Dash as the girl let out a soft sigh before hugging him back. All that nervousness that she recently had before their talk had completely vanished and she was grateful that the elderly mutant rat understood her reasoning and didn't care that she liked Mikey and how Mikey liked her back. She only wished that her own father would see this, just like Master Splinter did just now.

"Now why don't you go spend some time with Michelangelo?" Master Splinter pulled back patting her back softly.

"Okay, I will." She beamed as she made her way towards the dojo's exit. She came into the main room to find all the turtles surrounding the pinball machine.

"No one can beat my high score! Not even you dudes!" Mikey giggled as he continued to play upon the pinball machine.

"Hurry up ya Bonehead," the red masked turtle retorted. "When it's my turn I'm gonna pound ya!"

"Oh no you won't," Donnie added smirking as the three older brothers were looking over Mikey's shoulder as the youngest continued to play the game.

"Says you Brainaic," Raph rolled his eyes sarcastically. Dash chuckled as she walked towards them.

"I'll show all of your how it's done," Leo retorted.

"Oh yeah Fearless? Should I be scared huh… Splinter junior." The blue masked turtle scowled at the red banded turtle who smirked at him.

It was actually kind of nice to see how the brothers reacted and it seemed to amuse Dash. "Hey guys," she said standing behind them off to the side.

"Dash?" Mikey instantly lifted his head glancing at her. There was the sound of the pinball clanking into the hole at the bottom. His eyes widened as he glanced back to the game… That just meant that he lost.

"Aww man…." He pouted. He then noticed the smirks his bros were giving him. "What?" He quirked an eye ridge.

"Nothing," Leo shook his head. There was no mistaking that smug grin on his face.

"Ya lost cause ya girl friend suddenly showed up," Raph smirked.

"What!?" Mikey's face flushed red as his bros chuckled at him. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Says you," Leo smirked folding his arms across his plastron.

"Dudes! You know she's standing right there right?" Mikey pointed towards her his face burning. His bros ignored that only snickering.

"Sure she's your girlfriend," Donnie grinned. "Why would she not be?"

"You like her," Leo winked at him as Mikey gulped his face getting redder by the second.

"And she was so hot that you lost your concentration," Raph added. That seemed to do it.

"RAPH!" Mikey pouted his face red as he stomped his foot.

"I'm just kidding ya bro," the red masked turtle reached over to give him a noogie as Mikey couldn't help himself from squealing. "Now it's my turn!" Raph turned to the pinball machine to start playing.

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck turning to face Dash. "Uh… sorry about that…" He chuckled nervously.

Dash's face was flushed as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine, are you bros always like that?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest so they tend to tease me a lot," Mikey stated. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, do you want to meet my Ice Cream Kitty?"

"Your what?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Mikey grasped her hand guiding her into the kitchen as he opened up the freezer door. "Tada! Meet Ice Cream Kitty!"

"Oh my glob! I love cats!" Dash squealed. "Is that a mutant cat made out of ice cream?"

"Yep," Mikey grinned.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Dash brought her face up close to the ice cream cat. "She's so cute!" Ice Cream Kitty meowed licking Dash's forehead as she giggled. "Awwww she's adorable."

"And she tastes delicious too," Mikey added.

The rest of the day was spent with Dash hanging out with Mikey. Seeing his room to read some comic books and hanging out with his bros. This was like the best day ever and Dash didn't ever want to leave this place.

She jumped as her phone suddenly buzzed in her jean pocket. Pulling out her phone she noticed a few missed calls from her dad and from Cody as well. Reading a text her eyes widened as her fingers clenched onto her phone tightly.

 **Daddy: _Dash, wherever you are. You need to get back home immediately, don't make me have to go out to find you or to call the police. Cody's been trying to call you but you haven't answered his calls, nor mine either. If you don't come back you will be grounded understand? It's five-forty five already, Cody will be here in fifteen minutes. You get your butt back here immediately young lady._**

Dash could feel her own lip tremble as Mikey glanced at her with concern. He turned his attention away from the TV.

"Dash, are you okay?"

She glanced up noticing the worried look on his face as his bros also turned their heads towards her their attention drawn away from the TV screen in front of them in the pit.

"I…" Dash could feel tears clouding up her vision. No! She can't cry she couldn't let him see her cry!

"Dash?" Mikey reached out a hand towards her.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…. I need to go!" Dash abruptly stood clenching her phone as she dashed towards the turnstiles leaping over them. She sprinted in her fast speed finally disappearing.

"What the shell just happened?" Raph asked. "Why does she need to leave all the sudden?"

"I don't know," Mikey shrugged. He pushed himself up as his bros glanced at him. "Now I'm worried about her." He walked towards the turnstiles.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leo asked turning his head towards him.

"I'm going after her," was Mikey's reply. "I'm going to find out what's wrong." With that Mikey leapt over the turnstiles sprinting into a dash down the subway tracks.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Dash had made it quickly back home as she pulled herself out from the manhole closing the cover as she made a mad dash towards home. The moment she came into her house opening the front door her dad appeared grasping her arm forcefully.

"You young lady," he seemed to be really pissed and it scared the heck out of Dash herself. She noticed her mom standing in the hallway looking quite defeated of some sort as if Dad had said something to her as well. "Go upstairs and get dressed immediately! Cody is on his way now."

Dash grunted as her dad pushed her towards the stairs. She clenched her fists running up the stairs and into her room as she immediately began to get ready. She didn't dare to cry, for now wasn't the time as she put on her long slender red dress along with black flats. She dabbed some make upon her face, along with blush, some lipstick, mascara and quickly parted some of her hair into a ponytail. She then sprayed some perfume upon herself letting out a sigh as she stared at her reflection once more in the mirror.

"He's here now." Dash turned her head seeing her dad standing in her doorway. He grinned walking up to her giving her hug but she didn't hug him back only biting her lip. "You're going to have so much fun darling, you'll love him." He grinned at her. Dash only nodded her head not saying anything as her dad guided her out from her room and downstairs 'til where she saw Cody standing in the entrance of the front door. He was dressed in a nice suit being all tidy and clean. She had to admit that he did look nice, and yet she had to force a grin upon her face as Cody interlinked his arm around hers.

"Have fun!" With that Cody led her towards his fancy car opening the door for her as she climbed into the front passenger seat. Cody climbed into the other side grinning as he placed his hands onto the wheel.

"Come on baby," Cody grinned. Dash's stomach twisted at that, she almost felt sick. "Let's go have the night of our lives." He turned on the radio dancing to the beat as he drove the car out from the driveway. Dash only let out a sigh putting on her best smiling face as she pretended to dance along with the beat even though she really didn't care at all.

A humph was heard from atop a rooftop as the car drove off and down the road. Baby blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as his fingers clenched onto the edge of the rooftop. He could feel his heart twist in his plastron as he scowled following the direction the car went.

"Here we are," Cody replied as he parked the car in front of a fancy Italian restaurant. "I know how you love Italian food."

Dash's mouth settled into a straight line. She now suddenly wished that Cody never knew that in the first place. Cody got out from the car and came over to her side opening the door for her as he took her hand guiding her into the restaurant. Dash didn't notice how a certain pair of eyes were watching her from atop the roof of the restaurant.

Upon getting a seat Dash glanced around as Cody began a conversation as they had ordered their food and it came quick rather quickly.

"So, you know I had a talk with you dad on how I can be your boyfriend. He accepted and said that I could be."

Dash didn't say anything only staring down at her plate of breadsticks. Even though they were her favorite she suddenly had lost her appetite.

"So that makes us girlfriend and boyfriend neat huh?" She glanced up at Cody still not saying anything. "Hey, what's with that gloomy looking face?" Cody reached out to touch her cheek as Dash closed her eyes. "You haven't touched your food, are you not hungry?"

"No, I am hungry." Dash opened her eyes as she pulled her head back as she grasped a breadstick taking a bite of it. She grinned at him and that made Cody grin back at her. It was a good thing that she was really good with disguise and masking her emotions so well for she didn't really want Cody to see her how she was feeling right now. And she didn't even want to hurt his own feelings either. Why must things be so complicated?

"You know, I just thought that I should finally tell you that I love you." Dash set her fork down glancing up at Cody. "The evening is just so beautiful and you are so too. More than anything, you mean a lot to me." He touched her cheek softly.

Dash closed her eyes biting onto her tongue tightly inside her own mouth.

Cody turned his head slightly noticing some sort of silhouette peering alongside the glass of the building off to the side. He smirked, he recognized who it was… It looked like that same turtle that he had seen before with Dash. The one that was flirting with her. He suddenly smirked as an idea popped into his mind as he noticed the way Dash had her eyes closed. He immediately leaned over the table closing the gap between himself and Dash kissing her on the lips.

He opened one eye noticing how the turtle suddenly moved away and he could clearly see the hurt that was written across his face and the tears that glistened from underneath the street light even through the shadows as the turtle suddenly disappeared out from sight.

 _That should serve him right…_ Cody couldn't himself from smirking. _Dash is now mine…_ He pulled away grinning widely at his victory only to be harshly slapped across the face.

His jaw dropped in disbelief as he rubbed the side of his face that began to sting. He was not expecting her to slap him out of all things. She was too kind to ever do that to somebody, and this just didn't seem like her at all.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his face.

"You freaking IDIOT!" She hissed loudly causing Cody to flinch as he noticed the way other people in the restaurant glanced at them. "WHAT TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS OKAY TO KISS ME!?" She hollered rather loudly her hands clenching onto the tablecloth of the table causing some silverware to clang against the ground along with the glass cups that shattered upon the floor.

"Dash, stop," Cody hissed. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care," she pointed a threatening finger into his face. "If you make one more move on me again I won't be afraid to kick you in the stomach and to beat you 'til your unconscious. That kiss was unnecessary and it means nothing between us because…" She suddenly reached out to grasp the hem of Cody's suit collar snarling directly in his face. "I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She spat angrily. With that she released him before storming out from the restaurant and slamming the door behind herself. People all around in the restaurant were staring in silence some glancing back at Cody.

Cody fixed the hem of his suit collar scowling to himself. "Well, it doesn't matter because you have no choice, for your dad has already accepted me."

The moment Dash stormed out from the restaurant she kicked off her shoes and started undoing her hair and ripping off part of her dress. She didn't care, she didn't care about anything. She stomped towards a drinking fountain to slap her face wet wiping off all the make up before she glanced up at the glass store staring at her own reflection. She didn't care how she looked, she didn't care if people saw her, and she didn't care that she had just ruined her beautiful dress. For this all didn't matter to her now, it didn't matter anymore.

She had never felt so angry in her entire life and she couldn't dare to go back home to face her dad if he saw her like this. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would go to back to see Mikey again. After all, he'd be able to understand right?

She walked towards an empty alleyway to climb into a manhole as she came down into the sewers. It was a good thing that she had a good memory. For she walked down the sewer tunnel remembering the direction that Mikey had taken her towards the lair.

* * *

 **Oh goodness... Is it just me or did it seem like there was an explosion during this story? It seemed like there was. Cody is a friggin' JERK! And can you imagine how heart-broken Mikey feels now? Oh geez...**

 **Let's just hope that Mikey be able to listen to Dash when she tries to explain what really happened back there between her and Cody. For it was Cody's fault in the first place. *Aims gaster blaster at him* And as for Dash's father... he really needs to understand how she loves Mikey and NOT Cody. If only he could see who Cody really is...**

 **How was this chapter? I know that it was intense, but any thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9: A Change of Heart

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Poor Mikey... :( It's so sad, let's hope everything will turn around for his benefit. Yup, no one messes with Dash or that happens what she did to Cody. I love that part too about young love, I just think that it's so great. Can't wait to see what you'll say about this chapter. ^^**

 **To bajy: Heh, yeah Cody totally deserves that. No worries, he'll get his punishment in this chapter and what's even better is that I plan of actually get rid of him once and for all. Forced marriages and forced arrangements are no fun, Dash's father truly doesn't understand, but he'll have to eventually turn around. Mikey is going to take Dash's side and try to defend her. We'll see how that'll work out. Glad you're looking forward to reading more!**

 **To HaileyMoonham: So sad huh? Well, let's see if things can be fixed up after all.**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: I would have to agree with you too, even when I already do know what's going to happen. What Cody did was really not so cool. He's a jerk.**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Mikey's bros would sure go into defensive older protective brother mode. Thanks for the review!**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: That's relatable, I'm sure that everyone else is mad at Cody themselves. Well, about that I will include that second part, of somebody saying how it was Dash and Mikey's first kiss. That will be included, but it's going to be worded differently. No, Dash will actually be kissing him. *Grins* Yeah, I figured this chapter would be a good time for that. Happy Holidays to you too! There is no mistletoe involved, but there is a kiss involved yay! I hope you feel better soon.**

 **Okay everyone, here's just something that would spike your spirits up a bit. Cody will finally get some punishment in this chapter as I have a plan to finally get rid of him once and for all. This is will officially be the last chapter that you'll ever have to see his face in this story. You happy about that now? Oh, and another thing... a moment that you've all been waiting for will occur in this chapter.**

 **Gee, I'm so excited for you all to read this. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey had been running back to the lair sobbing as he furiously rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he saw Dash with another guy and they even kissed! It just made his heart shatter.

"Mikey?" He raised his head noticing how he was standing in the main room. "What happened?" Leo immediately got up along with Donnie and Raph.

"I-I think I'm h-heart broken," Mikey choked as his bros surrounded him hugging him.

"What the shell?" Raph growled. "You mean she broke your heart?" He let out a growl.

"I-I saw her with another guy and they…" He was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey guys!"

The four of them each swiftly turned their heads noticing Dash standing there. One sleeve of her dress was torn along with the bottom hem of her dress. Her attire didn't look so great, it almost looked like she just had a bad time.

"Mikey?" Dash immediately frowned seeing his tear stained face. She frowned in concern taking a tentative step towards him only for Raph to stop her standing in front of her as he growled.

"I think you should leave," the red banded turtle hissed.

"What?"

"Don't you realize what you've done?" Leo snapped.

"I don't understand."

"Dudes," Mikey pulled himself away from them. "It's okay, just let me have a talk with her, alone." The three bros didn't seem to like the idea, but sighed anyway as they complied heading into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Dash rushed up to Mikey noticing him taking a step away from her as he avoided eye contact. "Mikey?"

"I saw you with him."

"What?" Dash blinked absolutely puzzled. She didn't expect Mikey to turn to face her giving her a glare.

"I saw you with another guy."

"Oh, Cody?"

"So that's his name huh?" Mikey scowled.

"Wait, no you don't understand," Dash tried to reason finally realizing what Mikey was thinking. He had actually seen her with him?

"You kissed him."

"No, he kissed me, I didn't do it. Mikey, please you must understand that I don't like him."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Dash could feel tears cloud her vision. "But it's true, after he kissed me I slapped him and told him how I never loved him. I was just so mad…" Mikey stayed silent not saying anything. "I would never do anything to hurt you Mikey," tears slide down Dash's cheeks as she hiccuped. "But, I'm so sorry if this had hurt you. You have to believe me," she clenched onto her elbows tightly. "I never wanted to go on a date with him in the first place, but my dad thought that he was perfect for me. He was forcing me to do this. I never wanted this!"

She choked tears streaming down her face. "I want him to understand how much I love you and not Cody. Why can't he understand!? Everything just isn't fair and it's like I have no choice. It's not fair!" Dash sobbed closing her eyes tightly.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I want you more anything and not him, not Cody. You make me feel secure, I always love how you make me feel. I'm sorry that your heart is broken, I'm so sorry for everything. Maybe things would've been better if you never met me," Dash glanced at the floor as she could no longer look at Mikey. "But, I just want to say that I love you, more than anything…. I'm sorry if I hurt you if I have, maybe you don't' need me… You don't need me…" With that she choked on her tears turning herself around to head out from the lair.

However, Mikey grasped her arm spinning her around and Dash lifted her head opening her mouth to say something only to have him pull her against his plastron his mouth suddenly covering her as he kissed her. Dash let out a soft gasp before closing her eyes as she forcefully moved her lips against his kissing him back. She felt Mikey's hand cup her face his finger wiping away her tears.

Dash's heart was soaring and she felt like she was flying. Mikey pulled away, but kept both hands on her face.

"I believe you, but just stop dudette, I don't like this I don't like to see you like this."

Dash nodded her head in understanding as Mikey grinned at her kissing her again. She enjoyed the feeling closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck in return. She pulled away hearing the sound of muffled voices. Mikey's eyes trailed towards the kitchen and Dash did so too as her face seemed to burn on fire. Mikey's bros were standing there with smirks on each of their faces.

"Finally, their first kiss," Donnie mumbled.

"I'm proud of you little brother," Leo placed both hands on his hips.

"DUDES!" Mikey blushed furiously as his bros chuckled at his reaction.

"All right, all right we'll leave you two love birds alone," Raph teased snickering before disappearing fully into the kitchen along with Leo and Donnie.

"It's just not fair," Dash whispered feeling Mikey tug her closer to his plastron. "I want my dad to understand that I'm perfectly happy with you and not Cody. I don't want to be with Cody, why can't my dad just understand that?" She glanced up at Mikey's face as she wiped away whatever remaining tears that she still had left over.

"That's it," Mikey squeezed her softly. "I'm going to talk to him."

Dash's eyes widened in shock. "What!? No, you can't do that! You don't stand a chance against my father."

"Do I? I'm a ninja dudette, trust me," Mikey grinned. "And even if I don't stand a chance against him I'm still doing it."

"But, why?"

"Because I love you," Dash blushed at that her hands clasping onto the ridges of Mikey's plastron. "He needs to understand that we're meant for each other. If he won't listen to your reasoning then I'll try it myself. It's worth a shot right dudette?"

"But, Mikey…. " Dash frowned. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Just let me do this for you okay?" He wrapped both of his arms around her. "If it'll make you feel better we can go do it right now."

"Okay," Dash nodded her head. Mikey grinned scooping her up into his arms. "We'll be back later dudes, just going to clean up some business that needs to be done with Dash's dad!" He hollered receiving an 'Okay!' response from his bros in the kitchen.

"Just be back soon ya hear!"

"You have your T-phone with you?"

"Yes Leo!" Mikey replied rolling his eyes. "I have my T-phone."

"Be safe!"

"I've got it dudes!" Mikey called before walking out from the lair to the world up above. The evening was starting to darken as nighttime was beginning to take over.

* * *

The moment they came to Dash's house standing on her porch directly in front of the front door Mikey set her down upon her feet as she took in a deep breath.

"You ready?" She glanced back at him.

"As I ever will be."

With that Dash opened her door walking inside along with Mikey. Two voices could be heard in the kitchen as Dash and Mikey both entered into the room. Dash's eyes widened at the sight before her, Cody was standing there along with her father.

"Dash, you're okay!" Cody grinned reaching a hand towards her only to scowl as he finally noticed Mikey who tugged Dash closer to his side wrapping an arm around her.

"You young lady are in so much trouble," Jim scowled folding his arms across his chest. "Cody told me what you did, that you slapped him after he kissed you and yelled in his face. I'm very disappointed in you, this is not how you treat a gentleman."

"But Dad…" She protested.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses and as for you," he finally addressed Mikey facing the mutant turtle. "I forbid you from seeing my daughter ever again. You stay away from my daughter."

"You can't do that Dad!"

"Oh, I am you father and I have every authority to authorize over you. Cody is the chosen man for you and you shall do well with him. You and him were meant to be."

"You're wrong." Dash let out a shocked gasp glancing at Mikey in horror as her dad faced himself directly in front of Mikey.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I said," Mikey scowled not flinching from the death glare that Dash's father was giving him. "That you're wrong."

"Oh? Am I? How are you going to prove it turtle man?"

"I don't need to prove it, it's already been proven. I love Dash and she loves me in return. She means a lot to me. We mean so much to each other."

"So what? I've already chosen Cody as her man not some kind of mutant like you."

Mikey's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward as he began to growl. The tension in the room seemed to heat up as Dash could feel her stomach twist nervously.

"Mikey, no," Dash grasped his arm, unfortunately he ignored her his sights only set on her father.

"And I'm a ninja, I can protect her."

"Nothing you say will change my mind. I order you to leave my house this instant!"

Mikey didn't budge from his spot as he stood his ground. "I'm not leaving."

Dash's eyes widened as she glanced between Mikey and her father nervously biting her nails.

"Don't make me call the police."

"Oh yeah, I dare you 'cause you're being a real pathetic father here."

"MIKEY!" Dash exclaimed as she noticed her father's face turn slightly red in anger.

"Did you just call me pathetic?"

"Yeah, I did. You're doing a really lousy job of taking care of your own daughter."

"Don't you dare bring my daughter into his. And taking care of my daughter is my business."

"And it's my business too if she comes crying to me," Mikey jabbed a finger to his own plastron. "I care about how she feels and it seems like that you don't care about how she feels at all. You just want things to be done your way that you're too blind to see how unhappy your daughter is with this decision. You don't care about how she feels. You don't care about your own daughter," Mikey snarled.

"Now you've crossed the line," Jim growled jabbing a finger directly into Mikey's face.

"No, you crossed the line," the orange masked turtle retorted.

"I care about my daughter's well-being."

"Oh yeah? If you truly cared about her then you'd let her do what she wants, to let her choose for herself. You're just exercising full control over her! She is her own person so why won't you just let her be!?"

"I've had enough of this."

"I ain't done talking," Mikey growled. "Let me ask you this one question. What is more important to you, finding control for your daughter so her life would be a certain way, or your own daughter's well-being and happiness? Would you rather have your daughter be married and not happy for the rest of her entire life or let your daughter be happy with someone she loves?"

"Her happiness and well-being means everything to me," was Jim's reply.

"Then you should think about you're doing here," Mikey pointed at Cody who scowled at him in return. "Has Dash ever tried to reason with you to show what she truly wants?" Jim relented his angry expression glancing at Dash who turned her head away from him biting her lip. "Didn't she try to tell you that she never wanted to be with him?" Mikey clenched one palm into a fist. "And all you did was push her away like a pathetic father would. You don't even care about her. What kind of father are you!?" Mikey spat with such ferocity.

"I…" Jim was astounded to silence as he glanced down at his hands.

"You know what!?" Cody snapped angrily. "You're just being a jerk here you turtle man." He glared threateningly at Mikey.

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Oh yeah? Well, you've already cause enough trouble. The decision was already called for. I was chosen for Dash so you back the heck off!"

"I'm going nowhere," was Mikey's bold reply. "And you can't make me."

"I'll punch you in the face if I have to," Cody snarled walking towards Mikey jamming a finger harshly to his plastron. "Dash will never be yours, she's mine and you got that you turtle freak?"

"What did you call me?" Mikey's eyes narrowed.

"A turtle freak, because that is all you are, just a freak," he spat into Mikey's face as the turtle flinched.

"CODY!" Dash tried to grasp his arm only for Cody to swing his arm slapping her across the face as she stumbled back falling hard onto her rear end with a loud smack.

"You stay out of this! Let me deal with this freak myself!"

"DASH!" Mikey's eyes were wide with horror before he directed his angry glare back at Cody. "Do you realize what you've done!?"

"So what if I slapped her? She deserved it for she needed to stay out of this!"

"You just slapped a girl!" Mikey hissed feeling enraged. "What is wrong with you dude?!"

"You are the problem here," Cody growled before catching Mikey off guard as he punched the turtle in the face. The turtle groaned clutching his face for a brief moment before he ducked Cody's incoming punch. Cody reached over to the side of the counter to pull out a knife from the kitchen drawer. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!"

Dash let out a scream as Cody tried to stab Mikey with the large kitchen knife that was aimed directly at the turtle's throat. She felt her father grasp her arm pulling her behind him as he told her to stay put. Dash noticed how her father pulled out his phone instantly contacting the police.

Mikey dodged Cody's attacks with ease knocking the large knife away from his grasp as it flung across the room embedding into a wooden cupboard. The orange masked turtle pulled out his nun-chucks ducking a swift punch directed at his head as he threw out his kusarigama chain wrapping it around Cody's body before punching him in the face as he fell against the floor groaning as his body was wrapped around in chains. The lime-green turtle tightened the chains tying him up.

"Give it up Cody," Mikey was standing above him. "You've just made a terrible mistake."

"Oh yeah? It doesn't matter, for Dash's dad has already chosen me and that was the final decision."

"The decision just expired."

"What?" Cody lifted his head noticing Jim standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Mikey glanced at Dash's dad blinking his eyes feeling stunned.

"Mikey was right, what kind of father am I?" Jim glared directly at Cody. "I'm calling off the deal."

"What!?" Cody's eyes widened. "You can't call off the deal, you said that you never would."

"Well, I've changed my mind and it's too late for that."

"Look, I'm sorry I'll do anything for you I'll…"

"I'm not going to listen to any of your excuses, your time is up for the police is already here." Police sirens were indeed blaring from outside.

"What!?" Cody gasped. Mikey's eyes widened as Dash grasped his arm guiding him into the living him to hide behind the couch the moment the front door burst open revealing four police officers. She knew how Mikey had to keep his identity a secret, and she respected that.

"You can't do this!" Cody hollered thrashing as the policemen instantly seized him.

"Oh I do," was Jim's reply. "I've now seen a side of you that I don't like. And you just slapped my daughter and tried to kill her friend." He emphasized. "You're going to be put on jury and sentenced to jail for this, for attempted murder. And when you are sentenced to jail I'll never have to see your face ever again."

The policemen then proceeded to take Cody away and stormed out from the house and into the police car outside. He was being arrested, cuffs that binded his hands behind his back and was shoved into the back of the car as the policemen clambered into their cars and drove off disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Mikey sagged sighing in relief the moment the other men were gone. He pushed himself up along with Dash who was besides him. Jim came into the living room as Dash glanced up at her dad.

"Is Cody finally gone?" She asked the question that she hoped that would finally be true. She would no longer have to worry about him if he was gone and she would never have to see his face ever again.

"Yes," Jim responded nodding his head. "He's been arrested for attempted murder and he'll be sentenced to prison either for ten or fifteen years or perhaps for the rest of his prolonged life..."

"Oh good relief," Dash sighed. "Now I'll never have to see his face ever again."

Mikey then flinched feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was none other that Dash's dad.

"Look Mikey, I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. You were right, I didn't know what I was doing. What kind of father am I?"

Mikey instantly frowned at that. "Dude, you know it isn't too late."

Jim nodded his head grinning at the turtle's enthusiasm. This turtle guy was truly something and it intrigued him greatly.

"Then I really think that you're the right one for my daughter." He turned to face Dash. She gave him a surprising look. "And it's not up to me, it's up to her to choose what she really wants. Is this what you want?" He gestured towards Mikey.

Dash grinned widely nodding her head joyfully. "Yeah, this is what I want. I want to be with Mikey."

"If only it'll make you happy."

"It will make me happy, Dad."

"Then I approve, I accept it."

Tears of relief and joy sprang into Dash's eyes as she could no longer hold them back at bay. They streamed down her face as she dove forward tackling her father into a hug burying her face into his broad shoulder.

"Thanks Daddy."

Jim sighed grinning as he wrapped his arms around her in return hugging his daughter. "Anything for you my darling." He lifted his head motioning for Mikey to join in as well. "Come here."

"What? Me?" Mikey pointed to himself feeling puzzled.

"Yes, you."

"Okay." Mikey took a step forward as Jim pulled him into the hug as well. Mikey grinned in the middle of hug wrapping both of his arms around Dash and her own father. Whatever nervous feeling that he had towards Dash's dad had finally washed away. He never felt so happy before and it was such a relief that Cody was finally gone. He would never have to see that terrible guy ever again.

And now... it was official... he could finally be with Dash and it just made his heart do a victory dance inside his plastron.

* * *

 **There it is! Cody is finally gone and now you'll never have to see his face again. Good relief huh? And Dash's dad now has finally accepted Mikey and let her choose what she wanted. Things have finally turned out good didn't they? Dash and Mikey even had their first kiss! :)**

 **I hope y'all have Holly Jolly Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to you all!** **(✿◠‿◠)**


	10. Chapter 10: Upcoming Scheme

**To PopcornWolf10: Yep! Ikr? I am so happy that Cody is in prison as well. Aww great ship name! I like it, Mash... I'm so gonna keep this one. Of course, Mikey's bros have the instinct to always watch over him. I'm glad this made your day. (Christmas Eve Eve) It sure has been a long while. ^^ And also, about the kid thing that wasn't originally planned when I began to write this story, so that's not going to happen. But, this obviously isn't the last chapter yet. That's fine that you put my story on your community, but just know that it would be wise to ask first rather than doing it. Although, I don't mind about this story anyway. **

**To Ninjas Say Hi: YAY! XD**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: It's so sweet! ^^ I sure had a good holiday back then. **

**To bajy: Everything seemed to turn out good didn't it? You shall see what shall happen next.**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: I think you did write that comment before, and thanks. I did have a good Christmas when it was still around, lol. LOL, that was pretty funny. XD**

 **Enjoy this new chapter everyone! Lots of kissing coming up, so prepare yourself! Btw, I have an author's note at the end that is very important to read. Especially since I won't be updating any of my stories for a long time.**

 **Anyways, have fun readin'**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Nothing could be better, for Dash's dad had just accepted Mikey of being with Dash. He couldn't fully describe the joy that he had felt, but he knew it was amazing.

Dash was staying over that night and Mikey was glad to see her again, even if he had just seen her yesterday.

The orange masked turtle couldn't seem to concentrate on watching Crognard when Dash was sitting besides him. His mind was elsewhere and he just couldn't stop himself from gazing at Dash. He noticed her smooth and soft looking hair, it looked like she had showered recently before coming over here and she smelled wonderful. Like frosted coconut or something and not to mention he wondered if she even put lotion on her legs cause he could smell the flower scent as well. It was that of sweet pea and Mikey didn't even realize that he had such a strong sense of smell until now.

He couldn't refrain himself from reaching out to touch her hair feeling the softness of her hair. It felt like silk and he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Mikey?" He was suddenly snapped out from his thoughts blinking as he noticed how she was gazing up at him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He smirked back down at her noticing her blush. He recently found out that he loved seeing her blush, as it made him feel excited.

"You're not even paying attention to the show."

"How can I?" Mikey tugged her closer pressing his face into her hair as he breathed in her sweet scent.

"But, Crognard is your favorite show," Dash protested.

"I care about you more," was his reply and he snickered pulling his face back as he noticed her flushed expression.

"Mikey!"

"You're such a sweet little thing."

"Stop teasing me!" She pouted folding her arms across her chest. This only made Mikey's grin widen further.

"But, you look so cute when you pout." Mikey knew that he got her as she instantly covered her face that was blushing red as a cheery.

"No, I am not cute when I pout."

"Sure you are," Mikey teased leaning himself closer as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I just want to watch the show."

"Awww come on," the orange masked turtle pouted. "Don't you wanna spend some time with your… boyfriend?" He smirked. He felt pride in calling himself her boyfriend, it was official and they were girlfriend and boyfriend now. Dash's dad had accepted them, and him as well. As for Mikey's bros, they literally didn't care and Mikey was glad that they weren't trying to spy on them or anything. They were all in Donnie's lab doing who knows what, but Mikey didn't care.

"Maybe I don't want any affection from my boyfriend."

Mikey gasped feigning hurt as he clutched onto the edge of his plastron over where his heart was located. "You hurt my feelings!"

"You know I didn't really mean that, I was only kidding," Dash turned her head towards him placing a hand upon his cheek. "I love my boyfriend."

Mikey smirked suddenly closing the gap between them the show being forgotten as he kissed her, rather passionately. She opened her mouth in trying to kiss him deeper and Mikey suddenly took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth emitting a shocked gasp out from her. He had never done anything like this before and boy did he love the feeling. It felt like fire was burning in his plastron and spreading across his body leaving his senses tingling.

Mikey wrapped his arms around her holding her against his plastron as one hand was playing with her silky hair. He let out a soft moan flicking and wrestling his tongue with hers. That was, until she had pulled away as they were both heaving heavily.

"Woah, woah," Dash's eyes were wide, and her face was totally flushed. "You're going a little too far there bud."

"Sorry," Mikey grinned sheepishly pressing his forehead against his hers. "Just couldn't help myself."

"What kind of mess did I get myself into?" Dash pulled away before pressing her head against his plastron snuggling up against the turtle.

"A wonderful mess," Mikey rubbed her back softly as Dash let out a chuckle.

"You're so right, Mikey."

The turtle glanced down at her as a sudden thought occurred to him as he smirked mischievously. Dash glanced up noticing the expression upon his face.

"Oh no," her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was coming. "Don't you dare…" She tried to escape off his lap, however, Mikey had wrapped both arms around her tightly trapping her in his grasp. "Aww come on!"

"Now I've got you where I want you to be and I can finally make my attack," he snickered as Dash continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Not unless I can escape-" Dash didn't have enough time to react as she felt fingers spidering along her sides as she let out a shriek.

"Hahahaaha NOOOOO!" She thrashed and squealed as Mikey continued to tickle her.

"Got you! Dr. Ticklestein strikes again!"

"NOOO!" Dash continued to wail crying of laughter as Mikey continued to tickle her merciless.

A sudden thought came into her mind as she moved quickly to grasp both sides of Mikey's face before suddenly kissing him. Mikey froze as he stopped tickling her as he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. He moved his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss, until she broke away suddenly as Mikey let out a whine.

Dash was smirking up at him wagging a finger directly in his face. "You know, a ninja should never let down their guard."

Mikey blinked in confusion before he suddenly realized what she meant as she freed herself from him dashing away from him. "Haha!" She pointed at him. "In your face!"

"Oh, I see now," Mikey suddenly smirked. "That was so dirty."

Dash snickered sticking her tongue out at him as Mikey began to stretch himself out.

"I guess it's time for the Mikester to go for round two."

"What?" Dash's eyes widened at that as she took a step further back. "Oh no, not unless you can catch me!" With that she dashed across the room as Mikey sprang into action pursuing after her.

"Come here you!" He continued to chase her around the room as she giggled.

"You can't catch me!"

Mikey smirked smugly as he had a sudden plan. He took out his nun-chuck unleashing his kusarigama chain as it hurled across the room towards her.

Dash let out a scream dodging the flying chain that attempted to wrap itself around her.

"Hey! You're cheating!" She hollered. "You can't use your weapon!"

"It's more fun this way!" He replied as he was standing directly in front of the closed lab doors. He hurled his kusarigama chain once more as Dash ducked sticking out her tongue at him before Mikey unleashed his other kusarigama chain with his other nun-chuck. Dash wasn't expecting this as she let out a loud shriek as the kusarigama chain wrapped itself around her and the next thing she knew Mikey tugged his nun-chuck back as she was flung across the room flying towards him as she screamed.

She felt herself slamming into Mikey's plastron as he wrapped his arms around her tucking his nun-chucks back into the holsters of his belt.

"Hey, no fair!" She pouted kicking her legs causing Mikey to stumble slightly.

"Got ya," he whispered into her ear causing her shudder as she pushed against him throwing herself against him forcefully causing him to fall flat onto the floor onto his shell, but she was still in his tight grasp.

Dash wrapped her fingers and hands around Mikey's biceps noting how toned his arms were. She could feel her face flush, but she chose to ignore it having rather to get back at him.

Soon enough they were both rolling and wrestling against the floor in front of the giant lab doors.

"This is payback!" Dash hollered wrestling against Mikey with all her might until she suddenly felt herself being pushed onto her back upon the floor with Mikey above her holding her forearms down as he smirked his face inches away from hers.

"You can't beat me," he smirked his breath tickling Dash's face. "I am a ninja."

Dash let out a sigh sagging in defeat as she turned her head away blushing. "Yeah, you're right. There's no way that I can ever beat my boyfriend who so happens to be such a skilled ninja."

"Who so happens to have such a beautiful girlfriend, who is so sweet," Mikey had softly grasped her chin tilting her face back towards his. His grin widened as the blush spread across Dash's cheeks. Her blushing was so cute and couldn't help himself as he leaned his head down to kiss her once again.

They were too caught up in each other that they didn't even notice how long they were both laying there kissing each other. That was until, the screech of a door was heard directly in front of them.

A certain someone had cleared their throat rather loudly. "What are the two of you doing?" It was none other than Leo.

Mikey instantly jumped off Dash putting his hands up in defense as he blushed his face flushing. "Nothing! We weren't doing anything!"

Raph smirked rolling his eyes. "Yeah right, you were making out with your girlfriend."

"Raph!" Leo elbowed him in the side as the red masked turtle turned to glare at Leo.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" Dash pushed herself up facing the three turtles. She could feel herself blushing as well.

"First of all, you only knock when entering a room," Donnie raised a finger. "And we were exiting a room. And this room is wide, this being the main room, so why would we even need to knock anyway?"

"And it's your fault that both of you decided to make out in front of the lab door out of all places," Raph added. Leo noticed how both Mikey and Dash's face flushed even redder at that. Raph received another jab into his side from Leo as the sai wielder growled. "Will you stop doing that Fearless?"

"Stop teasing them Raph," Donnie nudged Raph's other arm. "You're embarrassing them."

"But, it's always fun to see their reactions," the emerald green turtle smirked.

"Typical, Raph," Leo rolled his eyes at that.

Mikey noticed how his bros didn't make any further attempts to move. "Uh… do you dudes need anything?"

"We were actually talking about our plan to go out for our evening patrol," Leo said.

"Oh, right," Mikey nodded his head. "Sweet! Lets go then dudes!"

"Wait," Dash reached out to grasp Mikey's arm before the nun-chuck wielder could take another step. "Can I come too?"

"What?" Mikey's eyes widened at that.

"I want to come too," Dash repeated. "Can I?"

"No way," Leo shook his head. "This might be too dangerous for you."

"Aww come on! I play soccer, I know how to kick well and I've been watching you guys train and been taking some lessons from Master Splinter. Plus I already know some defense moves."

"It's still not enough, you aren't a skilled ninja."

Dash could feel her face flush in anger as she clenched her fists tightly. "In order to train as a ninja they must be familiar with how ninjas do about their tasks. And I don't want to just stay here by myself."

"Master Splinter is here."

"Ugh, you know what I mean," Dash clenched her fists tighter. "Why won't you just let me go out with you guys for once."

"It's too dangerous," was Leo's reply.

"It's like you're not taking me seriously, and don't I deserve to do this too rather than sitting back like some sort of…. outsider?"

"Dash," Mikey grasped onto her shoulder turning her face him. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I can tell you that," Dash pleaded glancing up at his frowning expression. "And besides you guys will be there too. Everything will be fine. Just please let me go with you guys." She pleaded putting on her best puppy dog eyes that she could even muster.

Mikey sighed in defeat as did the others as Raph face palmed letting out a groan.

"Even your puppy dog eyes are as dangerous as Mikey's…."

"Fine," Leo replied.

Dash whooped grasping onto Mikey's arm excitedly. "Sweet!" The orange masked turtle couldn't help himself from chuckling at Dash's excitement.

"Just stay next to us, you got it?"

"Got it," Dash nodded her head at Leo who motioned for everyone to follow him. But, before they left, Dash followed Mikey into the dojo quickly to grasp a kunai as a weapon for Dash to use.

"Just in case," Mikey grinned handing her the weapon as Dash tucked it into the belt that went around her jeans. She nodded her head as she followed Mikey and the others out up above and followed after them with climbing up the buildings until they stood upon the rooftop.

"Any sign of anything?" Leo asked as Donnie pulled out a singular binocular as he was surveying the place around them. That included the streets that were below them.

Dash glanced around enjoying the view out here, the stars were twinkling in the night and the city lights were ablaze. She felt Mikey squeeze her hand as she glanced at him noticing how his baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"It's beautiful out here," Dash commented smiling softly.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Mikey leaned forward to softly peck her cheek causing Dash to giggle at the tickling feeling.

"I've found something!" Donnie suddenly blurted catching everyone's attention as he pointed down into the streets below.

Dash blinked noticing some strange mutants rummaging down the streets and it looked like they were smuggling, stealing some supplies and hauling them into the back of a big white van.

"It's Shredder's henchmen," Leo's eyes narrowed.

"It appears that they're hauling some unknown product into that van," Donnie emphasized. "Who knows what Shredder is planning to do now."

"Who's the Shredder?" I whispered towards Mikey.

"Here's our worst enemy, well Master Splinter's enemy who once was his friend. But, he's a really bad guy."

Dash nodded her head that. "I figured, even the name of Shredder sounds pretty freaky to me."

"His real name is Oroku Saki," Donnie turned his head having heard the conversation between Mikey and Dash. "But, he calls himself the Shredder now."

"So, what's the plan Leo?" Raph glanced at the blue masked turtle.

"We stop their scheme obviously, whatever they're planning to do." Each of the turtles nodded their heads as Leo unsheathed his katana blades. "Lets go ninjas!" With that, he leapt off the rooftop along with the others.

Dash tried to follow after them having to take the fire escape to climb herself down.

Leo slashed his katana blades into the large box that Bebop and Rocksteady were currently trying to haul into the van.

"It's those meddlesome turtles again!"

"That's right," Leo struck a pose. "And we're here to stop your plan!"

"Not this time you turtle freaks!" Tiger Claw pulled out his gun firing at them as they dodged the lasers.

"We must destroy the chemicals that they're trying to haul away!" Donnie ducked another firing laser from Tigerclaw. "Who knows how dangerous this explosive chemical can be in the Shredder's hands!"

"I've got a plan!" Leo pointed up towards the street light up above them. Donnie and Raph nodded their heads in understanding. Leo sliced his katana blade through the pole as it fell as the turtles dodged as the street light landed directly upon the van as Donnie used his bo staff to pierce the box the chemicals spilling out before he leapt away as it began to trickle towards the street light until it exploded as electricity buzzed everywhere.

"ARRGH!" Bebop howled only to get kicked in the face by Raph as Rocksteady charged at the red masked turtle.

Dash currently noticed how Tiger Claw was after Mikey firing his lasers at the turtle.

"You shall pay you turtle freak!" The tiger mutant hissed swinging out his claw as Mikey yelped getting slammed against the building behind him.

Dash could feel her own feet moving on its own and she charged in her fast sprinting speed swinging out her leg to harshly kick Tigerclaw in that one specific area between his legs. The tiger mewled sinking to his knees clutching where he was kicked as he turned his head glaring at Dash.

"You will pay for that foolish girl!" She swung out his claw as Dash yelped preparing to grasp her kunai hopefully just in time to defend herself.

"Dash!" Came Mikey's shrill cry. Fortunately, Mikey's kusarigama chain had wrapped itself around Tiger Claw's claw forcing it back. "Keep away from my girl!" The turtle let out a hiss. The tiger let out a yelp turning his head as he noticed the other three turtles charging at him.

Bebop and Rocksteady were already running off apparently frightened by the other turtles.

"You fools get back here!" Tiger Claw hissed, but it was too late for they had disappeared down the street. Tiger Claw suddenly could feel Raph's foot colliding into his face while getting whacked with Donnie's bo staff while Leo kicked him in the side.

The tiger flew back slamming against the ground before pushing himself up as he let out growl. The white van where that they were hauling the chemicals was completely on fire and all of the boxes were leaking. These turtle freaks had interfered with their plan, along with this foolish girl.

"You may have stopped our scheme this time," Tiger Claw growled. "But surely, next time you freaks won't stand a chance." With that, the tiger fired his jet pack flying off and away.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Leo turned to the orange masked turtle.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine."

"Here, let me check your head for any signs of injury," Donnie felt around Mikey's head. "It appears that you got a slight bruise on the back of your head."

"I just slammed my head into the wall a little bit," Mikey responded. He noticed his three bros' worried expressions. "Come on dudes, I'm fine."

"We have every right to be worried about you, Mikey," Leo responded. "We don't want you getting you hurt, not if we can help it."

Dash walked up 'til she was standing behind the bros as they were each hugging Mikey. She beamed, it sure was nice a moment.

"Dash," she suddenly felt her arm being grasped as Mikey tugged her into the middle of the hug as the brothers pulled back slightly. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She noticed how he was scrutinizing every inch of herself and feeling her arms and around her head for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine Mikey," Dash smiled softly at him. "You saved me."

The orange masked turtle let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay." He tucked her against his plastron as Dash could feel herself blush.

"Uh, Mikey not in front of your brothers…" Dash was silenced as the turtle leaned down to kiss her. She could hear snickering from behind her.

"I don't care," was Mikey's response. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She nodded her head pressing her head against his plastron. "Yeah."

"And I have to admit, that was a cool move you did back there," Mikey smirked down at her. "Kicking Tiger Claw in that area."

Dash let out a chuckled shrugging her shoulders. "Heh, I guess so." She glanced up to meet Mikey's gaze grinning back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Bebop, Rocksteady and Tiger Claw had returned back to Shredder's lair. Tiger Claw was growling at the other two until Shredder had swiftly stood up from his throne chair.

"You failed against those meddlesome turtles?!" The Shredder boomed angrily.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Tiger Claw bowed his head. "They interfered with our plans along with this other girl."

"Then you cannot fail me again!" Shredder slammed his fist against his throne chair causing Bebop and Rocksteady to flinch, however, Tiger Claw did not. "Wait…" Shredder paused glancing back towards the tiger mutant. "What is this girl that you speak of? April O'Neil?"

"No Master Shredder," Tiger Claw replied lifting his head. "It was a new girl, one we've never seen before. It seemed as if that orange masked turtle was close to her. Her name's Dash."

"Hmmm," Shredder sat back down into his throne chair thinking for a moment before a splendid plan came into his mind. "Then bring this girl to me."

"It will be done Master Shredder." With that Tigerclaw exited the throne room along with Bebop and Rocksteady.

* * *

 **I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Boy, this has got to be the best chapter I've ever written so far, especially the beginning was my favorite part when Mikey and Dash were playing with each other, lol. XD Please tell me how you liked this chapter, any favorite parts you want to mention?**

 **Btw, this is an important note: **

**Just to let everyone know I am going on hiatus for the month of February. That means there won't be any story updates whatsoever during this month. The reason I'm going on a writing hiatus is because during this month of February I'm going to be really busy with school and I will be preparing for a college readiness assessment for high school achievement and for future college admissions. This assessment will be evaluated upon class rank (Percentile based upon your score) and including your GPA. Since colleges look at this test and is used for college admissions, this is a huge deal for me. As this is the case I must ask you all to do me a favor, to just bear with me through the entire month of February with no story updates and to be patient during all that time. After the month of February ends I'll be able to come back again, and hopefully back into my regular writing routine. (As regular as it usually gets anyway) But, it might take awhile for me to finally come back again. I hope that you all can understand this and thank you for your time. Until then, my dear friends and fellow followers/readers.**

 **~Dash**


	11. Chapter 11: The Trap

**To bajy: Yeah, I can see that. You shall see what will happen. :)**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: Hehe, typical Raph. ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: Thanks! It's fine, now you know with that community thing. No, Dash won't ever get mutated that's for sure. That's one thing that I can tell you. What exactly happens to her, I guess you'll have to find out.**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: Well, you might need to be prepared to hit Shredder in the face. Lol, that comment was entertaining. XD**

 **To Peridorito: It sure did, they must like it fast, lol. And cool song. ^^**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: I'm glad you like it, and always trust your instincts. But, something is going to happen indeed.**

 **Sorry it has been so long since this was updated. But, here it is again and hopefully this will be good.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

A few days later...

Dash giggled as she and Mikey were kitchen. They were both baking cookies, and she must admit that he looked great covered with powdered sugar.

Mikey blinked, stunned glancing at Dash who smirked at him. She flicked another handful of powder at him, as the turtle moved swiftly. He caught her arm, just in time for him to grab some powdered sugar and sprinkle some upon her hair.

"MIKEY!" She screeched, fumbling with her now messy hair.

"Fair is fair," Mikey grinned back at her as Dash shook her head.

"Should've known that playing with a ninja wouldn't be fair."

"That's right dudette," Mikey tugged her closer. Dash blushed as he glanced down at her, noticing the apron that she was wearing.

It said: Kiss the Cook

She blushed noticing Mikey's grin widen. He then proceeded to kiss her as Dash kissed him back. It only lasted for minute before they pulled away slightly.

"Figured that the love birds were in the kitchen," a voice retorted behind them.

Both Mikey and Dash turned to see Raph standing there with his arms folded across his plastron.

"I smelled something delicious, but then as I expected I came to find the two of you making out."

"RAPH!" Mikey's green face flushed.

The red banded turtle chuckled as both Donnie and Leo appeared from behind him. The two entering in from the tarp entrance.

"What happened here?" Leo inquired, noticing how powdered sugar seemed to be everywhere, including Mikey's face and Dash's hair.

"We were just... uh playing around," Dash blushed, glancing at Mikey who met her gaze, nodding his head slowly.

"What were the two of you making anyway?" Donnie asked curiously.

"We were making cookies," Dash grinned, grasping onto Mikey's arm.

"Yeah."

"Are they ready yet?" Raph also asked, looking impatient.

"Not yet... just about..."

The beeping of the oven interrupted Mikey who held up a finger.

"Now they are!"

Dash chuckled as she proceeded to help her boyfriend with pulling out the cookie tray. Of course, they had oven mitts to protect their hands.

Dash had been glad to come visit Mikey. It seemed that she came to visit him everyday, like she couldn't get enough of him and always loved his company. He truly had taken over the majority of her life now. And she didn't know what she would ever do without the nun-chuck wielder.

As Mikey laid out the batch of cookies to cool, the others gathered all around. We talked for awhile, and Leo talked about the mission for patrol tonight.

By the time the cookies were cooled down enough, we began to eat. Raph was the first to take a cookie followed by the others.

"Wow Mikey, these are really good!" Leo exclaimed.

"Dr. Cookenstein strikes again! But Dash also helped me," he slung an arm around her shoulder.

Dash blushed, she glanced at Raph to find the red banded turtle already eating five cookies. "Looks like Raph really loves them."

They all giggled as Raph growled at them.

After that, Dash spent the afternoon with Mikey. Playing video games, training with Splinter, watching a show, playing with ICK and so on.

* * *

Until the evening came, and Dash went on patrol with the turtles again.

"Nice evening isn't it?" Dash remarked, as they stood upon a rooftop. The sun was setting across the horizon, spreading a colorful orange-pinkish hue in the sky.

"Yeah," Mikey grinned besides her. He wrapped his arm around her.

Raph rolled his eyes, huffing as he folded his arms across his plastron. "This is boring, I just wanna smash some heads."

"You know," Donnie perked up glancing at Leo. "We haven't seen nor heard activity from Shredder and his henchmen for at least a few days."

Leo frowned at that. It was very unusual indeed. "Shredder is probably up to something, so we must keep a careful eye out."

"Dudes," Mikey's eyes widened as he pointed down below. "There's Bebop and Rocksteady!"

The turtles bent over the edge to get a closer look.

"What are they doing?" Dash asked.

"Hauling some kind of boxes into that van," Donnie confirmed.

"Dudes," Mikey's eyes widened as they had glanced up to find that Foot Bots had surrounded them. Not exactly Foot bots to be exact, but they were Chrome Drones, and not to mention Tiger Claw was also standing in middle of them all.

"Aw sewer apples."

"Attack!" Tiger Claw roared raising his gun.

The turtles pulled out their weapons as everything suddenly became chaos. Chrome drones swiping at them with their laser weapons, and even delivering direct blows.

Dash had to grasp her mini Kunai to protect herself.

"Dash!" She felt Mikey grasp her arm and tug her behind his shell. "Just stay behind me!"

Dash nodded, fending off the drones that attempted to attack her, while Mikey still kept a firm hold upon her arm. He was growling knocking back a drone that nearly had the chance to stab Dash, if it weren't for the orange masked turtle.

The other turtles were engaged in their own fight, and it seemed like these drones were inseparable and indestructible.

"What do we do Leo?!" Donnie yelled over the roar of weapons clashing against one another. "There's too many of them to hold them off for long!"

"We must find a way to flee!" Leo replied, slashing his sword through one drone, as another jumped at him.

"Tiger Claw!" Raph hissed, stabbing a drone through the head with his sai.

The tiger mutant wasn't even fighting them, he was just hovering in the air with his jet pack on, seemingly watching them. While both Bebop and Rocksteady had disappeared into their mini white van and drove away.

"Why is Tiger Claw not fighting?" Donnie questioned, ducking another blow directed in his way.

"He's probably up to something," Leo huffed. "Waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

The tiger mutant grinned, an evil malice smile as he bared his sharp tiger cat teeth. "You are fight, I am waiting for the perfect moment to strike." With that, he fired his pistol and a dart cut through the air.

The three turtles' eyes widened, trying to get out of the way. However, that's when they realized that the dart was aiming at them, it was aiming at...

Dash let out a shrill cry that startled everyone, except for the drones of course.

Mikey's eyes widened in sheer horror, as Dash glanced at the dart that was sticking out from her right leg.

"Ugh," she croaked, feeling her legs wobble beneath her as she collapsed.

"DASH!" Mikey had managed to knock a drone out of his way, just in time to catch Dash into his arms. "Dash!" He shook her as her eyes closed, her body going slack in his arms. "Come on dudette!" He pulled out the dart form her leg, lifting his head to viciously growl at a drone that inched towards him. He would do anything to protect her, even if he had to go down.

"MIKEY!" He could hear his bros screaming as he blinked in confusion. The drone had stepped back, revealing Tiger Claw who had is ice ray pointed directly at Mikey.

Baby blue eyes widened as he swiftly moved, trying to get out of the way. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to move as the tiger mutant fired his ice ray.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Mikey clutching onto his unconscious girlfriend as he turned his head to find the shards of ice aiming right at him. The next thing he felt as pain colliding against his head. It felt like stoning needles as he fell back, Dash slipping his grasp.

The orange masked turtle's head slammed against the concrete, as his vision blurred, pain pounding against his skull. All he could do was stare helplessly at Dash who lay motionless besides him. Until two giant striped paws had picked her up, and Mikey knew that it was Tiger Claw.

Mikey growled attempting to crawl his way towards the mutant tiger. He wouldn't let him take her! Never!

"You brat," Tiger Claw sneered snapping his claws as one drone slammed its foot onto Mikey's head against the hard rooftop.

Darkness immediately consumed the turtle as all he could hear was screaming, the heightening noise of swords and weapons clanging. It had to be his bros, by the sounds of it they seemed to be in a fury of rage. But, all Mikey could think about was Dash's well-being. She was in Tiger Claw's grasp and until now he had never wanted to smash the tiger's head open.

He tried to fight against the darkness, but all it did was to pull him in further as he fully lost consciousness.

* * *

HOURS Later….

* * *

Dash groaned as she finally gained consciousness. The first thing she felt was something holding her bound, something cold and she couldn't move as well. Her eyes snapped open to find herself inside some dark cell in some sort of dungeon.

 _What was this? Where was she?_

She glanced around looking for any chance to escape, until the cell door opened. Her eyes widened seeing the familiar mutant tiger.

"Looks like you're finally awake," he grinned showing off his fangs, kneeling down in front of her to grasp her chin tightly as his face was directly in front of hers.

Dash felt like she wanted to throw up, she could even feel the tiger's breath on her face. It wasn't pleasant at all, it reeked of raw meat or something.

"It's a pity that something as pretty as you is all chained up like a caged animal."

Dash growled spitting into his face, causing the tiger to pull his head back in disgust as he used his paw to wipe off the spit on his face.

"Let me go!" Dash thrashed against the chains that held her bound. The shackles were tightening around her wrists and ankles.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Tiger Claw smirked. "But my Master wants to see you."

Dash's eyes widened as fear creeped up her body. Leaving goosebumps upon her arms and legs. He didn't actually mean the Shredder right? She was doomed and she wanted nothing more than to be already dead or to be left here in the cell.

The tiger tugged at her chains, snapping them apart from the wall as he practically dragged her against the cold stone floor. Dash feebly thrashed, trying to stand up or to grasp onto something.

"Quit thrashing about you fool," Tiger Claw hissed throwing out his paw as his claws racked against her cheek.

Dash let out a cry as pain buzzed across her tender cheek. She could see the bloody claw marks, bleeding down and over her chin.

The tiger then wrapped more of the chain around her to have a stronger hold as he dragged on again. Dash couldn't move as much anymore and the tiger was physically stronger than her. As her thrashing would be merely nothing to him.

She was brought into this wider room, with glass along the sides that was completely filled with water and at the far end of the room was a throne chair with someone seated in it. And the certain someone had nearly made Dash quit breathing if that was even possible. She had never seen the Shredder, but he was frightening already with all the armor and his freaky helmet.

"So she's awake?" A voice spoke, as Dash was thrown in front of him. His voice was cold and it made her shudder from underneath the chains.

"Yes," Tiger Claw replied. "She's yours now." With that Shredder nodded his head as Tiger Claw stepped back.

Dash clamped her mouth shut as she felt herself being lifted from the armored man. He held her up with one gauntlet, the sharp pointed blades nearly piercing through the sides of her tattered shirt. She let out a gasp noticing how the eyes seemed to widen in pleasure, and could even tell that he was grinning from underneath the helmet.

"So I've heard that the orange masked turtle freak has a thing for you."

Dash stayed silent, as she bit her tongue.

The Shredder growled, pulling back his gauntlet to show forth his hand as it snatched around Dash's throat as she was slammed into the glass behind her.

"If you won't talk then I'll just have to make you."

Dash croaked, feebly struggling in his grasp. The hand around her throat was pretty tight but she could still breathe at least. She knew that it wouldn't be for too long.

"Tell me where the meddlesome turtles are and I will spare your life."

"I don't know," Dash croaked. She gasped feeling the hand tighten around her throat.

"Don't play games with me foolish girl. My henchmen have seen you with those turtle freaks."

"I'm not telling you anything."

That earned a jab from one of the pointed gauntlets deep into her side. Dash shrieked pain blooming across her side.

This made Shredder laugh as Dash could feel tears streaming down her face.

"Such a pity you are really…. so weak and helpless. No wonder you need that orange masked turtle freak."

"Doesn't matter," Dash rasped, gritting her teeth tightly. She knew that her side was probably profoundly bleeding, but there was nothing that she could do, other than to try to ignore it. "He will come for me and save me and he'll whoop your dirty butt."

The Shredder let out a maniac laugh, laughter echoing around her. It made Dash shudder, her eyes widening as the Shredder's face was looming above hers. She could even see his one ugly blind eye.

"Foolish girl, don't you realize that you're just bait?"

Dash's eyes widened in horror at the very thought.

"With you in my hands, that foolish orange masked turtle will have no choice, but to come to rescue you, and with him the other turtle freaks will come too. Right into my trap," he grinned evilly, letting out a vicious laugh.

That's when Dash began to thrash more as the Shredder released his hand upon her neck as she fell upon the floor. She hacked and coughed, wincing in pain as she noticed her bloody side.

"All is going according to plan," the Shredder sat back against his throne chair. He nodded his head at Tiger Claw.

The tiger mutant heeded his silent command, coming over towards Dash to tighten the chains around her while holding them.

Dash bit her lip, trying to contain her emotions. The pain in her side was unbearable and the chains wrapped around her body was digging into her skin. She couldn't believe it! As much as she dearly wanted Mikey to rescue her, at the same time she did not. She was only being used as bait…. and if Mikey came…. he would fall into Shredder's evil trap….

* * *

 **Man, Shredder is EVIL! Everything is going according to his plan, and the turtles are going to fall right into it.**

 **Btw, you're probably wondering what the heck happened with Mikey's bros when Mikey passed out. Don't worry, that will be explained in the next chapter that's for sure. There's a reason why I decided to not include that part yet.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought of this.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting Back

**To PopcornWolf10: Yeah poor Mikey... And hehe, I see that you're thinking, a little upon the lines of what I'm thinking, close enough. And you're welcome. ^^**

 **To bajy: She will be, but something is going to happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You totally summed it up there, gold stars for that.**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: I'm just laughing cuz I'm imagining Tiger Claw flying through the sky when you punched him. Imagine his face heheh xD Wow, good punching skills ya got there. ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Plus, I need to make a warning, there is probably going to be a pretty disturbing scene, some gore warning! Just letting you know so get prepared.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey groaned, his senses finally coming back to him. Something soft was underneath him, something propping his head up. He moved his arm feeling something connected to it.

 _What was that? What was going on?_

He slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes, he was lying on a cot in Donnie's lab. There were IVs connected into his right arm, and he rubbed his sore head to find that it was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Mikey?"

He lifted his gaze to see Donnie smiling at him. He turned his head, immediately calling for Leo and Raph.

Mikey blinked in confusion, something was off. His bros didn't look normal. They had angry welts and bruises all over their bodies, but other than that they seemed to be fine. It was just him who seemed to have hit his head somehow. Yet, he didn't remember anything.

"You're finally awake bro," Raph placed his hand upon his shoulder.

Mikey noticed how Master Splinter had also appeared into the room.

"It's good to see that you're back Michelangelo."

"Huh?" He blinked, scrunching up his face. "What happened to me?"

"You hit your head pretty hard," Donnie explained. "We were in a fight, surrounded by chrome drones and Tiger Claw. The tiger mutant really did a number on you, and even the drone who smacked your head upon the rooftop just made it worse." Donnie was fumbling through some bottles. "The good news is, you just have a concussion. There's no brain damage or anything, you're just going to be out of it for awhile."

"You sure he doesn't have any brain damage Don?" Raph smirked.

"Yes, Raph," the purple masked turtle glanced at the hothead. "I'm hundred percent sure that he doesn't have brain damage. The PET scan came back normal for the type of head injury he has. It's just a mild concussion, that will take a bit to heal." Donnie opened a vial holding out his palm towards Mikey. "Here Mikey, here's some medication that should ease the pain."

The orange masked turtle nodded his head taking the pills as he plopped them into his mouth, while Leo handed him a glass of water to swallow down the medication.

"Thanks, dude," Mikey handed the now empty glass back to the leader. He glanced at the IV in his arm, wincing as Donnie proceeded to take it out. "Did anything else happen?"

At that mention, he noticed how his bros had froze, looks of guilt and sadness upon their faces. That made Mikey's gut twist with anticipation. Something was off, were they not telling him something.

Baby blue eyes widened as he remembered something. "Where's Dash?"

He noticed how his bros glanced away, Donnie was rubbing his arm, Raph had his arms folded across his plastron and Leo… he gave Mikey a remorseful look.

"What happened to her? Tell me!" He pushed himself upright as Donnie placed a hand upon his plastron.

"Don't move so quickly Mikey."

"You see Mikey, Dash is…. gone," Leo replied.

The orange masked turtle's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Gone? You mean she's dead?!"

"No, no," Donnie shook his head. "Well, we hope she's not dead. But Tiger Claw took her."

"There's no doubt in my mind that she was taken to the Shredder," Leo confirmed.

"No," Mikey's hand clenched tightly onto the bed sheet. "It can't be. Why didn't you dudes do something?!" He glared up at them.

"We couldn't do anything Mikey. Tiger Claw disappeared too quickly and we were completely ambushed by those chrome drones and you were unconscious. We had no choice, but to retreat."

The orange masked turtle let out a growl. "That's it…. Tiger Claw and the Shredder are so gonna pay."

"No Mikey," Leo took a hold of his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, you still need some rest."

"No I don't! Dash could be hurt! Or even worse…" Mikey dared not to finish that dreadful thought. "We can't just sit here and do nothing while the Shredder has her."

"Mikey, please…"

"You don't understand! She's my girlfriend!" Mikey placed his hand upon his plastron over where his heart was located. "She means everything to me! I have to save her! I can't lose her!" Tears suddenly appeared in the corner of his eyes. "I-I…. I can't lose her…"

"We're so sorry, Mikey," Donnie frowned at this. The youngest could feel his bros wrapping their arms around him.

"I'm sure that she's okay," Raph added. "She's a tough girl."

The youngest nodded his head slowly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "But I don't want to lose her…"

"We know," Leo comfortingly squeezed his shoulder. "Once you are well enough to fight again, we will go get her back. We promise," Leo beamed at him. "We'll help you to get her back."

* * *

Later that night….

* * *

Mikey found that he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Dash and it was biting at him. He was anxious and he couldn't sleep, so he got up to go into the main room to stare at the blank TV. His bros were already all in bed, and the lair was silent and dark. He could just try to sneak out to go try to rescue Dash without his bros. However, it seemed like Donnie somehow knew his plan.

"You're not going out."

"Why not?" The orange masked turtle turned to find his purple masked brother standing there. It was usual for Donnie to stay up later, always working in the lab.

"Because you're not in a good condition."

Mikey huffed folding his arms across his plastron. He felt exhausted, but he couldn't even sleep.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Donnie was directly behind him. "You know that you need sleep to get well rested."

"I can't sleep," was Mikey's reply. "I can't stop thinking about Dash."

"Look," Donnie sat down next him onto the couch in the TV pit. "I know you're worried about her. But, you have to know that being stressed out like this is affecting you. I'm sure that Dash will be fine."

The orange masked turtle glanced towards his genius brother.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Would that help you to fall asleep?"

"Sure," Mikey shrugged. Donnie grinned at him, grasping his arms to steady Mikey as he stood. They both made their way back into Donnie's room.

Needless to say, Mikey did seem to sleep better. He knew that it was because his brother was there whenever he started to have a nightmare about Dash. Donnie was there to soothe him and it reminded him of when he was little, going to his bros for comfort when he had a nightmare.

* * *

A few days later….

* * *

Mikey had finally healed fully from his temporary concussion. He was in the dojo with his bros, preparing themselves with their weapons to head into Shredder's lair.

"Good luck my sons," Master Splinter said from his shoji door.

Leo nodded his head sheathing his katana blades into the hilt upon the back of his shell. "You ready?" He placed a hand upon Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mikey nodded. He was armed with smoke bombs, kunais and his nun-chucks.

"Let's go kick Shredder's butt," Raph smirked cracking his knuckles.

Mikey nodded his head, a feeling of determination flooding through him. He would do anything just to get Dash back.

* * *

Meanwhile…. back in Shredder's lair

* * *

"Maybe they aren't coming after all?" Dash smirked, her bloody side had stopped bleeding at least, but it was just the old blood clotting up her wound. She knew that wasn't necessarily a good thing, but at least she wouldn't be profoundly bleeding anymore. Part of her would be happy that they never came, meaning that they wouldn't fall right here into Shredder's trap. At the same time, she did want Mikey to come rescue her, if he didn't….. it would be like she didn't mean anything to him. That terrible thought would make her heart clench, but she knew that wasn't true. Surely Mikey loved her and she had seen it many times already.

"Shut your mouth foolish girl." Tiger Claw hissed slamming her down upon the floor. She grunted having slammed her face against the hard surface as well.

Suddenly a loud clang was heard as Tiger Claw raised his head.

"What was that?" Before anyone could decipher what it was, some purple smoke erupted into the room making it hard to see anything.

Dash could feel something grasping her, she could tell it was the Shredder by his cold hands. The sound of Tiger Claw grunting and slamming against something was heard.

Shredder held up Dash, directly in front of him unleashing his gauntlet blades.

"Let her go!"

Dash's eyes widened at that familiar voice, she could recognize it anywhere.

"I think not," the Shredder replied. The purple smoke faded, revealing Tiger Claw who was passed out on the floor in front of none other than Leo and Raph. Mikey was standing there besides them along with Donnie.

If looks could kill, Dash was pretty sure that the Shredder had already been killed a thousand times from Mikey's vicious glare. She had never seen Mikey angry expression, and it was out of character for him to be so full of rage.

"Let her go, Shredder!" Mikey hissed, retrieving his nun-chucks from his belt.

"You turtle fools," Shredder grinned. "You are outnumbered and defeated."

"Says you," Raph retorted twirling his sais.

This only made the Shredder grin wider as he nodded his head.

Suddenly, it seemed as if all the doors and windows in the room had shut down. Not only that, Foot Bots surrounded the place, some even sitting upon the support beams. There were also chrome drones as well.

"It's time to meet your demise foolish turtles." The Shredder slammed his hand upon a button on the wall. A ring of fire appeared around the turtles as their eyes widened. Some Foot bots were walking through the fire, as if they were fireproof somehow. "The Kraang's technology really served me well."

The fight suddenly began, the bots springing into action as the turtles had no choice but to fight them.

Dash's eyes widened in horror as she noticed a fly mutant up above, pressing upon a small remote. Laser beams shot from the guns upon the ceiling down upon the turtles. Not to mention, Tiger Claw had finally woken up again and started firing from his ice ray gun as well.

It was chaos, Dash knew that the turtles wouldn't be able to hold themselves too long in this position. They had to fight the chrome drones, while dodging the firing lasers from the ceiling and from Tiger Claw's ray gun, while trying not to get burned by the ring of fire that surrounded them.

Dash wanted to do something to help, but she was helpless in the Shredder's grasp.

She could even hear the turtles screaming, especially Donnie who got hit by a laser beam. And Mikey….. she noticed him get slammed against the floor as some drone slammed its foot onto his plastron, as he let out a cry. There was no doubt that the orange masked turtle would have bruised ribs or a bruised plastron.

"You're a monster!" Dash hissed, thrashing in the Shredder's hold.

"What did you call me?"

"You're a filthy monster!" She spat, glaring at the Shredder.

"Right I am you foolish girl," the Shredder sneered lifting her up. "You see your lover boy slowly dying in front of you?"

Dash bit her lip tightly as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look, she didn't want to see what was happening.

"The turtles will meet their demise and as for you. You are merely nothing, and I have no choice but to get rid of you."

Dash's eyes widened at that terrible notion. She felt herself being slammed against the floor.

"And your lover boy cannot save you. Such a pity."

She let out a scream as she felt Shredder's gauntlet digging deeply into her already wounded side. The wound reopened, bleeding out as she writhed in pain.

"Your end will be swift." She lifted her head noticing the Shredder raising his gauntlet high into the air.

She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the blow that would end her life. This was it…. this was where it all ends. She couldn't even live the rest of her life with Mikey, not even how much she desired that.

The Shredder brought down his gauntlet and a splitting noise erupted through the room. There was no pain, Dash didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes in disbelief to find a tiny blade prodding out through the Shredder's chest. Behind the Shredder stood Mikey with eyes blazing with such intense hatred and fury. If his eyes were on fire, Dash was sister that they were burning like an eternal flame.

But, how in the world did Mikey escape from the trap?! That's when Dash noticed the kusarigama chain from his other nun-chuck that stretched above him, being latched onto the ceiling. He must've swung himself over the fire, even though Dash noticed the burn marks upon his lime green skin. There was no doubt that those were from the lasers.

"You fool!" Shredder hissed as Mikey retreated the blade of his nun-chuck, ducking Shredder's swipe.

Dash could see a bo staff flying through the air, hitting something upon the ceiling and suddenly water sprinkled down in the room, immediately cooling off the fire. Donnie was smart enough to activate the fire sprinklers and it seemed to create a chain reaction with the chrome drones. For the drones each spazzed, sparks of electricity spazzing out from them as this gave the three turtles time to destroy them.

Tiger Claw roared as Leo had thrown a shuriken that had embedded into his hand, and one into the hole part of his gun causing it to explode in his face. The tiger fell back smashing against the wall.

Donnie and Raph chased after the fly mutant while Mikey tried to fend off the Shredder.

"Mikey!" Dash gasped as the Shredder slammed him against the floor. Even with a bloody wound, the Shredder still seemed to be unbeatable.

The Shredder turned towards her, rushing at her in such mad speed. Dash screamed seeing the glint of his gauntlet blades flashing through the light.

She even heard Mikey scream loudly, as he had managed to move faster than the Shredder. The orange masked turtle threw his body over Dash, trying to protect her from the upcoming blow.

"MIKEY!" She screamed in horror, not wanting the turtle to take the blow that was meant for her.

"It's okay," the orange masked turtle whispered, gripping onto her, his arms wrapping around her. He pressed his forehead against hers as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I love you."

The sound of flesh being stabbed resonated through the air as Dash pressed her head into Mikey's neck. It was all she could do as her arms, hands and legs were bound by the chains.

She could feel Mikey's breath tickling her ear, but it was normal, no hitch, no nothing. She opened her eyes meeting Mikey's surprised gaze. He was just as confused as she was as he didn't feel anything, no pain, no blade penetrating through his shell.

Mikey lifted his head turning to glance behind him, along with Dash.

The Shredder was standing there motionless, his hand dropping to his side. A long katana blade was sticking out from his chest, in the same area that Mikey had just recently stabbed him.

Retreating back, the blade disappeared as the Shredder fell motionless upon the floor, bleeding out as blood pooled around him.

"Leo?" Dash gasped noticing the blue masked turtle. He was heaving heavily, his katana blade being coated with blood.

He nodded his head at them, before stabbing his katana blade into the Shredder once again…. and this time he sliced his weapon at his throat.

Dash felt bile rising up into her throat as Leo lifted up Shredder's head from the floor, as it was detached from the body.

"Holy chalupa," Mikey gasped, immediately covering Dash's eyes. "Sorry you had to see that dudette."

"Not your fault," Dash replied. "I guess he's really dead now." She tried to push back the image of his head from her mind.

"The Shredder," Leo stated boldly. "Is no more," he dropped the head as Raph and Donnie cheered. The fly mutant buzzed, flying out from the room along with Tiger Claw.

"I still feel sick," Dash murmured feeling Mikey lift her up. His hands were working around her to release the chains that held her bound.

"Sorry you had to see that, Dash," Leo said. Dash opened her eyes to grin at him.

"You guys actually came back?"

"Of course we did, but it was Mikey's idea really," Raph smirked. "He was worried about ya that the knucklehead couldn't even sleep."

Mikey nervously chuckled at that, blushing as the chains released their tight hold upon Dash's prone form.

"I just didn't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he beamed at her.

"Aww Mikey," Dash rubbed her sore wrists. They were sore from the cuffs and it was a huge relief to finally have them off. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she began to sob.

"It's okay, I've got you dudette," Mikey soothed rubbing her back.

That's when the pain in her side made itself intensify as Dash flinched.

"Dash?"

She groaned as her vision blurred, colors blurring around her as she fell back.

"Dash!" She felt Mikey's hands clutching onto her in his grasp.

"She's losing blood!" Donnie gasped, having knelt down besides Mikey the moment he knew something was wrong. "We have to get her back to the lair immediately!"

Dash felt herself being lifted, Mikey's arms around her as he seemed to be running. All she could see were different colors blurring all around her.

"You're going to be okay dudette, hang on!" She could hear Mikey yell at her. She closed her eyes, feeling content. Mikey had her and even though the darkness was slowly consuming her. She knew that everything would be okay, she was in the arms of her lover and if that was the last thing that she would ever feel…. She had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

 **JOY to the world! Shredder is gone! Whohooo! Wow, I'm so pleased with this.** **Dash doesn't look so well though, but Mikey has finally got her.**

 **Btw, I must mention that the next chapter will be the final chapter. Just letting you know.**

 **I would like to know what you thought of this, reviews and comments please. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Hearts in One

**To PopcornWolf10: Yep, that's the one saying. X) Aww yes! I love J.K. Rowling. Nothing better than what ya said there. Indeed the stories that you love the best will live with you forever. I really like that, and I hope that you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **To Peridorito:** **Yeah, but all stories eventually have to come to an end. And thanks! I'll have to get back to those stories. ^^**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Yep! Nothing better than the Shredder finally being gone. :)**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm:** **You shall see what happens next. It'll be fabulous, hehehe ^^ And you're so right.**

 **Now all special thanks to all of these wonderful peeps!**

 **Special thanks to: _turtlelovermikey3000, Marialine, Wolfangel33, RoseDawn89, Writer, DarkBlackStar07, ZerotheDog, weallfindlove, Morgan, mariantikagirl, twilight-Sweden, SpeedKnightStorm, DaLadyofSouls, PopcornWolf10, bajy, Guest, Ninjas Say Hi, Mooneyspam, J.J. Norris, and Peridorito._**

 **You guys each are the best! I'm glad you all supported me in this wonderful story, and there is nothing else that could matter to me.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! Btw, I've tried making it longer this time and there will be quite a lot of time changes too.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Normal POV:  
**  
The turtles were never in such a frenzy before, especially Mikey. They had barged straight for the lair, with Mikey leaping over the turnstiles while Dash was still in his protective grasp.

"Hurry! Put her on the cot!"

Mikey heeded Donnie's command as he sprang her into the lab. He immediately set her down upon the cot as Donnie hurried around to fetch for his supplies.

"Will she be okay?" Mikey asked, his gut twisting at the sight of her awful bloody wound.

"She should be," Donnie replied, lifting Dash's shirt slightly to bare her skin and the affected area. He wrapped up her wound with a large white bandage, making sure to apply some pressure. "This should help to stop the bleeding."

"Can I?" Mikey croaked. He wanted to help to do something.

"Just keep your hand pressed here, this will help to stop the bleeding faster."

Mikey nodded his head, pressing his hand against her side.

"Not too hard, just a little bit," the genius added.

The orange masked turtle watched Donnie hook IVs into both of Dash's arms and even gave her a shot. He winced at that, using his other hand to comfortingly squeeze Dash's hand.

Leo and Raph were standing behind him, watching Donnie with his work.

"Now all we can do is wait," Donnie confirmed after having hooked Dash up to the heart monitor.

Mikey felt Leo touch his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Mikey."

"Thanks Leo," the youngest nodded his head.

"Do not fret my son,"

He continued to watch over Dash for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night...

* * *

Mikey's bros and Master Splinter had all gone to bed, however, Mikey did not. He hadn't moved from his spot besides the cot. He wasn't ever going to leave Dash's side, no matter what. He was determined to be there and to be the one to see her awaken.

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the bed. His hand was holding onto hers as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He let out a yawn as he glanced at the figure on the cot. She was still unconscious, and yet just hearing the sound of the heart monitor beeping seemed to be of to comfort him.

He rubbed his thumb across Dash's delicate, soft hand. He clearly didn't expect her hand to shift in his hold.

Baby blue eyes widened as Dash shifted, letting out a groan.

 _She was finally waking up!_

"Dash?"

Brown eyes ringed with a tint of green slowly opened, looking cloudy at first, before they cleared.

"Dash?" Mikey was directly in front of her.

Her eyes glanced around the room, until settling upon the orange masked turtle. A small smile split across her face as she squeezed Mikey's hand.

That was all it took in order for Mikey to throw his arms around her, hugging her tightly into his plastron.

"You're okay!"

Dash nodded, relenting in his warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

She could feel Mikey's body start shaking, she glanced up to see tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't cry Mikey, I'm okay," she hoarsely whispered. "You saved me." She reached up to softly touch his cheek. To which the turtle leaned into the gentle touch.

"But I was so worried, I didn't want anything to happen you. I didn't want to lose you, I never want to lose you." Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks.

"You didn't lose me, I'm still here right?" Dash grinned, as much as she could in her weak state. "And with a boyfriend like you, I don't think anything can take me away from you."

Mikey smiled at that leaning his head down to give Dash a kiss.

"I love you, dudette."

"Love you too," Dash replied, closing her eyes for a moment.

"So, she's awake?"

Dash opened her eyes to find Donnie standing by the open lab doors.

"Yeah," Mikey stepped back, to let Donnie do his work.

"Okay, everything seems to be good." Donnie lifted the side of Dash's shirt to look at the wrapped up wound. "We'll leave it wrapped up for awhile, 'til you need to change the bandage. Everything else is completely fine, you'll just be slightly weak and exhausted from this whole ordeal."

"Yeah, got it Don."

"You should get some energy in your system and some water as well," he thoroughly added.

"I've got it!" Mikey snapped his fingers. "I'll get you something Dash!"

"No pizza Mikey," Donnie turned to give the orange masked turtle a look. "She needs something healthy to replenish her energy and make her heal faster."

Mikey pouted before straightening his posture. "Okay, I can get Dash some yogurt and some fruit."

"And don't forget protein," Donnie added.

"Got it bro." Mikey then disappeared from the lab.

Dash let Donnie check her wound and her vital signs. Everything was normal, it would just take awhile for her to heal fully.

The purple masked turtle and Leo and Raph, who both had appeared later. They both hauled her up, carrying her to the lab as Donnie insisted that he didn't want her to walk, to cause strain upon her side as she would be using that wounded muscle.

Mikey had a dish of a sandwich, with some yogurt and a bowl of fruit placed out before her. Along with a small granola bar, and some food with some protein just as Donnie had insisted.

The orange masked turtle handed her a glass of water as she took it willingly, the cool feeling soothing the insides of her throat.

It took a few days for her to get moving around to her usual energy, and she had told her parents how she had got wounded and the turtles were helping her to recover. It took quite a bit of convincing to tell her parents that she was completely fine. Mikey had even took her cell phone out from her grasp talking to her father himself.

And surprisingly, her father trusted Mikey, submitting to him. Dash took that as a good thing, she was glad that her parents actually trusted him.

Mikey was always there in her time of need. He even baked her cookies one day, to which she greatly appreciated. They would watch movies together while she was still in the process of healing.

The one thing that Dash was grateful for was that it was spring break during her school. Otherwise, she would've had to miss a whole load full of work. Which would not be a good thing, and it would just only stress her out further.

Ever since the whole ordeal with being kidnapped by Tiger Claw and taken to the Shredder, Mikey's behavior got a little more tacky. He was being a little more overprotective of her.

Now every time she was at home during homework, Mikey would always text her. He had even given her a T-phone to which she had accepted. Not to mention, every time she would go back out with the turtles on patrol Mikey was always by her side, close by, either touching her hand, her arm or even her shoulder. But, sometimes he'd just be watching her and glancing around as if preparing himself for anything to attack.

At first, Dash clearly didn't mind Mikey's new profound behavior, but as she began to train more with Splinter. She actually learned more moves to attack and defend herself. It took a lot of convincing to get Mikey to let her go out by herself once awhile. Even just to walk home from the lair, as Mikey would always suggest that he go with her.

Dash understood why he was acting that way, she did understand that point. After all, she perhaps could have died in Shredder's hands, but the Shredder was no more. Who knew what his henchmen would do without him, as they no longer had a leader.

* * *

For the next few years things seemed to roll by smoothly. Dash was always helping out the turtles in fighting the Kraang and Shredder's remaining henchmen whenever they showed up. It seemed as if they were now faced with new enemies, and of course met new allies.

Mondo Gecko being one of them, obviously Mikey's best friend besides Leatherhead.

"Hey there sweetheart," Dash blinked as the gecko took her hand. She didn't know how to react to that, her mouth settling in a straight line.

She felt a hand grasp her arm, being tucked against Mikey's side and she could even hear a little growl from the ninja turtle. She grinned at that, glancing up at his face. She had to admit that it was sometimes amusing to see him act jealous and a bit, protective and possessive. He seemed to grow more possessive lately.

She couldn't blame him, they were getting older right? She was practically seventeen years old right now, being a junior in school and Mikey being eighteen. They had met when the turtles were fifteen so they had been together for about three years already.

And who actually knew that time could fly by so quickly?

* * *

The next year, Dash had graduated from High School earning her diploma. She decided that she still wanted to play in college soccer and the best thing was, she was accepted to a University right here in New York. She didn't have to go anywhere and it was close by for Mikey to drop by and visit.

She was now nineteen years old, leaving her last semester of college. The turtles were already twenty and it seemed as if Leo had found someone, or rather... Karai and Raph with Mona and Donnie with April. They were each already married, leaving only Mikey left.

Dash had no doubt in her mind that she and Mikey would marry soon. She always had been dreaming of it, dreaming of her life with the ninja turtle. The only thing was, she just didn't know when. She even wondered how they could all stay in the lair since now the family was getting bigger. But, all thanks to Donnie's engineering skills that he practically had managed to make the lair larger, adding more rooms long the sides of the abandoned subway tunnels. No trains ever went down those tunnels anymore, so it was the perfect place and it was right next to the lair anyway.

Dash grinned feeling Mikey sling his arm around her shoulders. They were watching a movie together along with her siblings. She really loved spending time with the mutant turtle now since her college was over, she could focus more on him now. Their relationship had been progressing getting more serious.

Mikey lifted his head as Dash blinked in confusion. She noticed how her dad had passed by heading into the kitchen and Mikey's eyes seemed to watch him. Of course, Mikey was no longer scared of her Dad, but there was something in the way that Mikey was looking at him.

He cleared his threat loudly pulling his arm back. "I um... excuse me dudette, I'll be right back."

Dash nodded her head at that as Mikey got up from the couch heading into the kitchen. She really wondered what Mikey was up to, but nonetheless directed her attention back to the TV.

Mikey entered the kitchen noticing Dash's dad setting out some pile dog paper upon the counter. The orange masked turtle had a talk with Master Splinter earlier that day. Ever since his bros each got married, he felt like he wanted to as well. After all, he and Dash had been together for such a long time and he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. Master Splinter had accepted that notion and now Mikey just had to ask Dash's dad for permission.

"Oh, hello Michelangelo," Jim spoke finally noticing the mutant turtle standing there. "Do you need anything?"

"Um..." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I- yes I need have a talk with you."

"Sure, what is that you want to talk about?"

Mikey was standing directly in front of Jim as he opened his mouth.

"You know..." Mikey twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Dash and I have been together for quite a few years now and I was thinking that if... I could have your permission to marry your daughter? She means everything to me and I want to be with her forever." The turtle awaited for his response feeling his heart hammer inside his plastron.

"Of course," Jim's grin widened as he grasped Mikey's shoulder. "I believe that you are the right man for my daughter. Someone who treats her well and loves her is all I could ever ask for. You have my permission to marry Dash."

Mikey's eyes widened a grin splitting across his face. He couldn't even describe the immense joy that he was feeling right now.

"I... thank you... sir..."

"You can call me Father."

Mikey smiled at that surging forward to hug Dash's dad.

Jim hugged him back, patting Mikey's shell. "You go get her Michelangelo," he smirked as the turtle nodded his head.

"I will dude."

The rest of the day went great and Mikey had come up with a good excuse to tell Dash why he had to talk with her father. He just told her that he just wanted to have a conversation and Dash seemed to accept that much to the turtle's relief, not even asking any further questions about it.

Once he got home, he was able to tell his bros about Dash's dad accepting the offer and that's when Karai and April went off to help him the go find a ring for Dash. He was glad for their help, but they both had different tastes. Either way, that didn't seem to bother him as they told him that he himself should pick a ring for Dash. And so he did, with April and Karai's help of finding a fabulous jewelry store he was able to select a ring that he knew that Dash would love.

The next part of his plan was to propose to her. His bros were able to suggest some ideas of what they had done for their proposals with their spouses.

"Oh I know!" Mikey snapped his fingers when a splendid idea came into mind.

"So the Mikester has made up his mind?" Raph smirked folding his arms, as he slung an arm around Mona.

"How about Dash and I watch the sunset and then I'll propose to her?" Mikey grinned, his baby blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Aww Mikey," April beamed. "Dash will love that."

The orange masked turtle grinned, softly clenching his fist. "And I'll do it this Friday."

"You'll do great, Mikey," Leo placed a hand upon the youngest turtle's shoulder.

"Thanks, Leo."

The lime green turtle grunted as Raph gave him a noogie.

"RAPH!"

The red masked turtle chuckled at him. "Good luck little brother."

Mikey nodded his head. He truly loved his family and it always seemed to be getting bigger now these days. It would now become even bigger now that Dash was being brought into the picture.

All he had to do was to wait for Friday to come...

* * *

Days later…..

* * *

Friday had came incredibly fast. The good thing was, Mikey was given time to prepare his proposal as Dash was hanging out with her friends, Angela and Misty. This was the opportunity for Mikey to relapse what he would say to her.

As it became late afternoon Mikey pulled out his T-phone to text Dash.

 **Nun-chucker: Hey babe, I was wondering if you're up to watching the sunset with me tonight?**

 **Dash: Of course Mikey! I would love to watch the lovely sunset with you. X3 Misty and Angela just left to go finish their studies. Just tell me where you want to meet and I'll be there in a just a few minutes.**

 **Nun-chucker: Just meet at the park where you play your soccer games. I'm sitting on the hill that faces west.**

 **Dash: Got it. ;)**

 **Nun-chucker: See you there dudette. XP**

 **Dash: w**

With that Mikey set his T-phone back into his belt as he sighed. He stared across the horizon noticing how the sun would soon be descending down from the clear sky. He glanced down at the small black case in his palm. He slowly propped it open grinning at the ring that stood out against the case itself, a white gleaming diamond was sparkling in its core.

 _She's so gonna love it._

Mikey grinned closing the case softly as he hid it underneath both of his hands. He tucked his hands behind his shell as he noticed a familiar figure walking towards him.

"Hey, Mikey," Dash grinned walking up to him to sit down next to him. Mikey gulped, feeling a lump form in his throat. Dash looked so beautiful right then while wearing a ruffled orange skirt with a black top, that was cut short on the shoulders exposing a little more of her radiant skin. Of course, the shirt still had sleeves but it was really short.

The orange masked turtle couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as the sun began to set ahead of them. Rays of orange, and pink dazzling across the sky. Little sparkles of pink that dotted among the few soft white clouds.

"The sunset is beautiful," Dash remarked, leaning against Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mikey mused. He truly enjoyed moments like these with Dash. "But do you know who is even more beautiful?"

Dash turned her head towards Mikey, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Who?"

"You are," Mikey softly ran his fingers through her soft silky hair. One hand was still tucked behind his shell, gingerly holding the case in his palm. "You are so beautiful dudette."

"Awww, Mikey," Dash blushed leaning forward to kiss his cheek. However, Mikey had other plans as he kissed her softly against her lips. They were soft and delicate and he always loved how they felt.

"You know, there is a reason why I brought you out here."

"There is?" Dash blinked, that's when she noticed how he seemed to have one arm tucked behind his shell.

 _What was he doing?_

"You mean a lot to me, actually you mean the world to me," Mikey grinned taking her hand into his. "Without you, my life wouldn't be complete. And there's no one else that I could ever want to be with, except you. Only you, and we've been together so long and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dash's eyes widened as realization was slowly creeping up her spine.

"So would you mind doing the favor of spending the rest our lives together?" Mikey let go of her hand kneeling down onto one knee as the turtle had seen his other bros have done before.

Dash gasped both hands flying to her mouth.

"I love you more anything, and every moment cherished with you holds a place deep within my heart," Mikey patted his plastron. "Dash, would you…. will you marry me?" He brought out his hand from behind his shell revealing the ring case.

Dash made a little squealing noise, instantly tearing up as tears rolled off her cheeks.

"Dash?" Mikey frowned in concern for a moment.

"YES!" Dash squealed throwing herself against Mikey, knocking him back in the process upon the soft grass as she fell on top of him. "I would love to marry you Mikey!" She peppered his face with kisses as Mikey chuckled reaching a hand to hold her head as they both shared a tender kiss.

The joy inside Mikey made him want to do a victory dance right then and right there, but the orange masked turtle still managed to hold his composure.

He pushed himself upright along with Dash as he opened up the case. He took out the ring sliding it over Dash's finger of her left hand, finally sealing their engagement.

"Mikey!" Dash gasped, totally flabbergasted. "This is so beautiful! I love it!" She admired the totally flawless ring.

"I knew you'd love it," Mikey grinned cheekily.

"You're always so full of surprises, Mikey," Dash blushed at that understatement.

"Well, ya know me," he smirked at her, causing her face flush a darker shade of red. "A ninja has his ways."

"So…. when shall the wedding be?" Dash grinned.

"When do you want to be dudette?"

"Well, I don't really want to wait too long…. we've known each other for so long. I think that we should get married like really soon."

"I'd say."

"How about in four months? In the summer?"

"You got it," Mikey winked at her. "Summer it is then."

Dash's grin widened as she leapt herself at Mikey once more.

"Oof!" Mikey grunted as he fell back onto his shell. "What is it with you always falling on top of me? This has always happened ever since we met dudette."

"Heh, I just have my ways don't I?" Dash smirked down at the mutant turtle.

Mikey gulped, feeling his face flush.

"And it looks like that I got my ninja real good."

Mikey could feel his heart hammering inside his plastron.

Gee…. Dash was truly finding ways to make him feel so flushed and embarrassed. But that was just her.

Dash leaned her head down to kiss him and Mikey took the opportunity to roll over with him topping this time. That was until they were both rolling down the hill, landing besides each other as they burst into laughter.

Moments like these was were always held dear in their hearts.

* * *

Four months later….

* * *

Today was the special day and Mikey had never felt so happy and yet nervous at the same time. He could scarcely believe it himself that he was actually getting married to Dash. His dream was truly becoming a reality in this moment.

Here he was standing in front of a flowered arch out in the beautiful park. He was wearing a white suit and his bros standing besides him. He had chosen them as his groomsmen and clearly had to ask about them, and his bros suggested that they would be his groomsmen.

Not to mention, Master Splinter was in the crowd of people and mutants that were seated in white ivory colored chairs. It truly was a fabulous sight, mutants and humans all together. Most of the majority of the humans came from Dash's side of the family and including her friends. Every mutant the turtles were friends with were here as well. The Mighty Mutanimals, and even Casey sitting with his family.

The orange masked turtle glanced around him. He could see his bros grinning at him, along with Dash's bridesmaids who had appeared. Mostly consisting of her best friends, her sister, April, Karai and Mona.

"I'm proud of you little brother," Mikey felt Leo place a hand upon his head. Even being older Mikey was still the shortest, but he had grown considerably taller over the years.

He nodded his head at Leo, diverting his attention towards the path that was littered with rose petals and mini flower girls. Straight ahead he could see Dash, arm interlinked with her Dad's. The only thing that Mikey could feel was the relentless beating of his heart as he noticed the resplendent white wedding dress that she was wearing. Not even words could describe how beautiful she looked, but she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was pulled partway back, with curls that slung over her shoulders. The dress was ruffled, looking fluffy like feathers and had sparkles and jewels embroided upon it. Not to mention, the short sleeves of her dress were like thin silk, totally see through so he could practically see her bare shoulders, but she was still wearing sleeves to be a little more modest.

As she neared closer, her dad grinning at her to kiss her cheek before making his way back into the crowd to sit down. Mikey noticed the flower crown in her hair from the back as she trudged her way towards him. Her dress was making a long trail behind her as she clutched the white flower bouquet she had in her hands.

The priest was making his way over towards them as Mikey glanced down at Dash.

"Wow, you look so stunningly beautiful," he said softly.

She blushed, her pink cheeks seemingly standing out against her skin and her white dress.

"And you look more handsome than ever."

Mikey grinned at that, as the priest stood in front of the two. They both held hands as he began to speak.

Mikey had been reciting with his bros in what to do during this moment and now it was actually happening.

"Do you Michelangelo take Dash to be lawfully wedded as your wife and to support her in everything that life has to bring. To stay loyal to her forever? Do you promise to love her forever?"

"I do," Mikey stated. Those words sounding more bolder than ever. Even more so than when he was reciting this part with his bros to prepare.

"And do you Dash, take Michelangelo to be lawfully wedded as your husband? Will you nourish him in everything that you do. Do you promise to stay loyal and to love him forever?"

"I do," Dash stated glancing up lovingly at Mikey. The orange masked turtle grinned back at her.

"And now I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mikey did so, leaning down to kiss Dash. She kissed him back, a sweet feeling flooding through both of them.

They could hear people cheering loudly, as the new couple pulled away.

Dash grinned as they both walked down the petal covered grass, hand in hand as Dash held up her bouquet of flowers.

There was a loud sound of girls squealing as Dash threw the flowers behind her, one girl who leapt for it over the others to finally catch it.

Mikey chuckled at that, it almost was like all those girls were having a war over who caught the flowers.

He followed besides Dash to the open area where their reception would be held. It was filled with music and dancing. And at the end, they were served a small meal and of course, a large white wedding cake.

Mikey had got a slice for Dash giving her a bite from his fork and that's when he decided to smother her face with the cake.

"MIKEY!" Dash screeched. She then grasped the plate with the smeared cake. "You're so gonna get payback!" With that she shoved the remaining part of the slice of cake into his face.

Laughter was ringing around them, as Mikey chuckled setting the messy plate aside.

"Now we're even."

Dash scowled, but the orange masked turtle could see a faint blush upon her cheeks as she pursued her lips tightly.

"Here, let me," he reached for a napkin to dab her face clean from the cake. "There, all clean." He grinned having wiped her face completely clean from the cake.

"Heh, but you're still a mess," Dash chuckled grasping a napkin for herself to dab away the cake from Mikey's face. "A messy ninja you are."

"Right I am dudette," Mikey grinned mischievously at her.

Then they pursued with their dancing ritual. The two gracefully dancing around each other. Dash's dress was flowing behind her as Mikey pulled her up against his plastron that was covered with his suit. She let out a content sigh, resting her head against his plastron as she listened to the steady beat of the ninja's heart.

"I couldn't have dreamed for a better day than this."

"Me too, dudette."

"It's perfect," she glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling in the glint of the sunshine that shone up above them.

The two wandered a little bit farther away from the reception, having a little alone time to themselves.

"You know, after this we'll be on our honeymoon."

"Yeah," Mikey tugged her against his side. The two were glancing up at the bright blue sky, as it seemed to look more radiant than ever. With soft fluffy clouds rolling back as if they were dancing across the sky.

"And now our new life together begins. And I can't imagine what will happen next," Dash glanced up at Mikey's face. The orange masked turtle diverted his attention away from the sky to lovingly gaze down at Dash. He was lost in her eyes as the two continued to lean closer to each other.

"Can you imagine us having kids?"

"That would be wonderful," Mikey closed his eyes brushing his nose against hers. Well, mostly of what he had a nose anyway.

"Yes it would be, and I'm glad to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll always love you forever."

"And I'll love you forever too dudette," Mikey opened his eyes.

"And my heart forever belongs to you," Dash reached up place a gentle hand upon Mikey's cheek.

The turtle leaned into the tender touch. "And mine belongs to you too." Mikey grinned leaning down to seal her with a tender kiss.

"I love you," Dash whispered in between their kiss.

"I love you too," Mikey said as well, before returning their kiss. A moment of bliss that was only felt between them as the world seem to be frozen. And nothing mattered, but this moment, and now and forever.

For both of their hearts were meant to be together. Their love being an unbreakable bond. Two hearts in one...

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww! Such a sweet ending huh? That was just totally and completely flawless, I feel so proud of myself.**

 **Thanks so much everyone! Thanks for taking time to actually read my story.** **You're da the best! (Never forget that)**

 **And since this is my last request, I would love to hear what each of you think of this story as a whole. Please leave me a review and it would mean everything to me. ^^**

 **Have a wonderful day out there! Wherever you may be~**

 **And I also leave you with one last love quote: ~ _If he makes you laugh. Kisses your forehead. Says he's sorry. Makes an effort. Holds your hand. Works hard. Attempts to understand you... then, believe it or not. He's quite perfect.~_**


End file.
